The child in me
by liqiu03
Summary: After being attacked by an unknown stranger, Renji finds himself talking to a kid much like him in his mind. Who's that boy and what's their connection?...ByaRen; OCxYachiru; and other pairings if you squint...
1. Prologue

**A/N:** My very first fanfic...and I'd like to thank **Reaper-of-lost-souls **for encouraging me to post this..I apologize for wrong grammars and/or wrong spellings or errors and short details. This contain Oc's...and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach...

His son had been chosen, and will die. He couldn't afford to live without the only family he has left. Even if he can live, he would not move on. He loved his son so much and he wouldn't accept the fate his son was faced. Nobody refused the orders and the laws they were given by them because they were frightened to fight back. The only option for a lot was to leave the place. Some were unsuccessful, but few had the got out of the place successfully. Since he could get out without being noticed, he could get out of there easily. But they made sure his son could not. He asked for help to someone he knew a long time ago and to his surprised, the man said he knew how he can solve the problem. With that, the man gave him a sword. From the look of it, it's old but his friend assured him it would work. And now, he's back at his place, thinking. As he was lost in his own thoughts, he did'nt notice the small figure came in the room until he was called by a small voice.

"Dad?" He looked down at his son. He must have looked terribly sad when his son hold his hand tightly. He gave a slight smile to assure the boy he's alright.

"What is it Ren?" He said as he put his other hand at the boy's shoulder.

"Dad…I..I don't want to leave. I know I don't have a choice..but I don't want to go with them. I don't want to go there." Ren said as he looked down. His cherry eyes glued to the floor. He was trembling while holding his dad's large hand tightly with his little ones. He was waiting for the elder to say something but minutes passed there's still nothing. When he looked up, his father's eyes were sad ones but something else was there…determination.

"We will leave now."

"B-but.."

"I know. But this, I promise you… I will never let them have their way. I promise, I will get us out of this place."

"H-how? They will know if I even stepped out of this house. They will catch us."

"I consulted an old friend of mine in another place. I trust him, and I know we will be safe there. He gave me this to help us, but…I need something from you. They will never know until we get to the other dimension."

"Other dimension?"

"Yes, now Ren, do you trust me?"

Ren stared wide eyed at his father's eyes. They were determined and sure of what he will do. He knows when his father looked like that, it will be for the good of them both. If they did get out,…

"Of course! I trust you, Dad!" Ren said quickly. His father smiled at that.

"Now, you will need to sleep. Don't worry, it will not hurt a bit. I assure you.." He said soflty.

Ren nodded to his dad and made his way to the bedroom and not long, he fell asleep. When he saw his son now fully asleep, he began to chant a few words and unsheathed the sword he was given. The sword glowed brightly up to the tip. He thrusts the sword to Ren's chest at the center but there's no blood from where the sword was. He closed his eyes. He wouldn't want to see himself does it even if the situation would be for the good. The sword began to glow a bit red below where flesh meet steel. It rode up to the hilt of the sword and as it reaches the end, the glow disappeared. He opened his eyes to see his son's body empty with life. He put the sword back on it's place and bit his lip. 'He could do this. It's the only way.' With that he walked out the door to a garden which was just beside the room of his son. He glanced back to where Ren's lifeless body where and turned forward. He looked around to see if someone had noticed it yet. Assured that no one was there, he opened a path that leads to another dimension and walked straight. A few could use this ability and his family was the only one who could make one. No other beings knew this, only a few like his son and his other friend from another dimension. Now, all he need is a vessel and he need to have a lot of luck to find one. He has to find one fast before they caught on to their little act. When he arrived at the end, he quickly masked his reiatsu. He walked around a few meters and not one being passed since he arrived. By now, he contemplates that they have found out about the trick he'd done and searching the whole place for them. He has to find a vessel soon- he stopped. He can feel three beings coming towards his direction… 'Maybe one of them could be. I need luck. Help me son.' As if his son heard him, a few leaves flew in front of his face telling him 'it's alright.' He smiled slightly. He observed first. There were three shinigamis. He plots his timing. When they were near enough at his location, he raised a bit of his reiatsu to alarm them. When he saw them slid to a stop, he launched.

Renji glanced around the path they're travelling back to Sereitei. His gut is giving him warnings. He can't feel any reiatsu but he knew something was there but he dismissed it when they are nearing Sereitei. They carried on until they arrived at a small clearing where then, he felt an odd reiatsu coming towards them. He noticed the others felt the reiatsu too as they all unsheathe their Zanpaktou. But before he called out for the other to prepare, he heard a loud scream.

**A/N: **There! I hope it's not that bad for a start. R&R


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not good at making summaries. And I haven't typed the previous one as Prologue! So sorry for the mistakes. Anyway, I apologize again for any wrong details or grammars, because I admit I'm not very good at it. This plot was made by me and some details are just made-up.

Disclaimer:Yes, I do not own Bleach and neither the characters in it.

Previously…

Renji glanced around the path they're travelling back to Sereitei. His gut is giving him warnings. He can't feel any reiatsu but he knew something was there but he dismissed it when they are nearing Sereitei. They carried on until they arrived at a small clearing where then; he felt an odd reiatsu coming towards them. He noticed the others felt the reiatsu too as they all unsheathe their Zanpaktou. But before he called out for the other to prepare, he heard a loud scream.

Chapter 1:

Renji turned to the direction of the scream to see one of the team falls on the ground with wide blanked eyes and his mouth open but as he observed the body of the lifeless shinigami from his point of view, there were neither wounds nor blood coming out of it. He tried to locate the enemy by sensing it's reiatsu but there's none. As if it had vanish out of thin air after he attacked one of their team. He was tore out of his thinking when he heard another scream coming from the other member. He turned just in time to see a black haired man standing behind the other with a sword stabbed through the shinigami. It glowed yellow and red, but then the yellow glow vanished as the man's scream died down. Renji took the opportunity to flash stepped to the black-haired man and swung Zabimaru at him, taking the man by surprise. The man blocked the attack with his left hand holding the Zanpaktou while he pulled his sword out the now lifeless body of the other shinigami. Renji narrowed his eyes as he stared at the black-haired man's cherry eyes.

"Who are you?"

The man only stared as he backed away at the redhead and disappeared. Renji growled. This man was good at hiding his reiatsu. He can't even feel anything and for what he saw, the man was fast. 'How did he do that?'

He didn't know what happened. All he knows was that something sharp pierced through his back to his chest. He glanced behind him to see the man he was fighting a little while ago. 'How did he get there?' he thought as he turned his attention to the sword. There was no blood. He screamed to the intense pain he felt in his entire body. The sword glowed all red from the hilt to the tip until it shatters, swirls around him until it disappeared like the sword was not there. He dropped his Zanpaktou as his vision got blurry with each passing seconds. He fell to the ground next and before he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard the man's voice as he knelt beside his fallen form.

"I guess you'll do…I apologize, but it's only temporary. Please take care of him until I come back."

Stay alive…

Then everything faded off…

OoOoOoO

The man looked to the sky. 'I hope this will end soon.' He glanced down to the now unconscious red-haired shinigami. He couldn't believe his luck. The man had red hair and cherry eyes like his son had. He was surprised when he saw the shinigami. He was distracted a while ago when the redhead swung his sword at him. He thanked his fast reflexes as he blocked the attack that could make a large wound on his chest if he hadn't. His hand was still throbbing from the gash it took.

A moment after, he felt someone coming. They must've felt him when he had raised his reiatsu a while ago.

He stood from the ground and hid behind a tree. He saw two shinigamis flashed stepped to the clearing where the redhead was. The violet-haired shinigami summoned a hell butterfly while the bald-one carried the redhead in his back. As soon as they were out of sight, he unhide himself. "I'll be coming back, I promise." He said as walked the other way.

OoOoOoO

Ikkaku growled as he kicked a rock. Yumichika sighed. He guessed his friend was disappointed when they arrived were the odd reiatsu should have been. They were assigned to investigate an odd reiatsu in the area near Sereitei, but it had vanished like thin air when they neared the location where it had been last spotted by the 12th Division. Yumichika knew Ikkaku was excited when they were assigned to the mission. He also guessed he must've wanted to fight it.

"It says here, we are in the location where they had spotted the reiatsu." He said as he bring out a mirror from his pocket to check himself in the mirror.

"Whatever! I don't feel anything now!"

Yumichika sighed again. As he was about to retort something to the other, they both felt Renji's team coming back from patrolling.

"Well, what do you know; we might as well greet them since our mission is useless right now." Ikkaku smirked as he looked to the direction of where the team was.

"Alright, since we have time-"

They knew as soon as they felt it, they both flash stepped to where the team was now. They felt the odd reiatsu they were suppose to investigate. They felt the team's reiatsu faded off one by one.

"Fuck!" Ikkaku cursed as he felt Renji's reitsu seemed to be fading off while the odd reiatsu disappeared like it was never there at all. But how can that be? What's happening there?

When they arrived at a clearing, Renji's body lay on the ground as well as the other two shinigami. Yumichika checked the bodies of the two other shinigami. There were no wounds nor was blood in them and their reiatsu gone.

"They're dead, but Renji's reiatsu is weak."

Ikkaku glanced around the clearing. There were no sign of another presence in the place. Yumichika summoned a hell butterfly to report the scene. Ikkaku lifted Renji on his back and they flash stepped back to Sereitei not noticing a figure coming out behind a tree nearby. The figure watched them go as they carried the redhead back. The man watched until they faded off to distance and walked the other way.

A/N: And that's chapter 1! It's short, I know. But I hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I apologize for any errors or grammars...This is a bit difficult for me and it's my first ever story to write (though I've written plots, I hesitate to write them. I've got so many insecurities.) Anyway! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach and it's obvious 'coz it's fanfiction.

Chapter 2

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, he is. He just needs to rest. I've stabilized and recovered most of his lost reiatsu and I don't think I see any problems. Unohana said after she checked the redhead's condition.

"Thank you, Taicho." Rukia bowed to the 4th division taicho as Unohana walked out the room. Rukia looked at the unconscious redhead lying on the bed. She had been having tea with Byakuya when a hell butterfly flew through the window and heard the news. He has regained a bit color than before when she saw him being brought in the 4th division. He was pale and looked in pain even though he doesn't have any wounds.

"How is he?"

Rukia turned to the voice. Byakuya sit beside her. "Unohana-taicho said he's fine now and needed rest." She said as she looked at the man lying on the bed.

"I see."

There was silence until Byakuya spoke. "He's going to be alright, Rukia. Renji is strong. He wouldn't leave his best friend and friends that easily."

"Thank you, Nii-sama…I know" Rukia smiled. His brother may be strict, but she knew he had always been worried the whole time. She and Renji had become important to him after Aizen's betrayal. He wouldn't show this in the open but sometimes they could see it in his eyes.

OoOoOoO

Renji groaned. His whole body felt tired and heavy. It's like he was buried with something heavy the whole time. He heard some shuffles at his side.

"Renji?"

"Urgh…" Renji slowly opened his eyes as he heard his name being called. He was met with a pair of big onyx eyes staring down at him with concern. Beside them was also another pair of eyes. He recognized them both as his vision cleared. "R-Rukia? Taicho?" he said with a little difficulty as he felt his throat dry. Rukia gave him a glass of water. "Are you alright?"

Renji gulped down and emptied the glass. "I think so...I felt heavy."

Rukia felt relieved after the redhead came to.

"What happened?" The redhead asked as Rukia took the glass and put it on the table. He tried to remember what had happened.

"You were unconscious when you were brought here. We should be the one who should ask you what happen. So, what happened out there? Last time I heard you were patrolling…"

As soon as he heard that, everything that had happened came back. The black-haired man, the sword, and the stranger's last words, before he faded off. He subconsciously held his chest where the sword had pierced through. Byakuya frowned at the act and Rukia had stopped speaking. Renji was clutching at his chest. "Renji?"

"Huh?" Renji looked and noticed them staring where his hand was, holding tightly at his chest.

"Are you okay?" Rukia said ccorncerned.

"Y…Yes, I just...Nothing...I'm fine."

"Tell us what happened out there, Renji." Byakuya spoke. It was not a question. The redhead was surprised. Byakuya had a hint of concern in his voice even though he said that. Renji nodded and told them what had happened. When he had finished telling the whole tale, Rukia had asked him if he was alright. He nodded and assures them that he's fine.

"Very well, get rest Renji." Byakuya stood and walked out the room.

"Are you really feeling okay?" Rukia asked again as she too had stood after a moment. Renji smiled knowing that Rukia was really worried. He ruffled her hair which in turn has been slapped away and he was punched in the arm.

"Ow! Geez! You could at least take my condition a little. I'm still recovering you know?" Renji yelled as he holds his arm. Rukia may be small, but her punch was strong that it stings. Rukia knew Renji was trying to cheer her up.

"Riiiight…" she said in a mock voice. "Tell me that when you're actually injured! You said you're fine!"

They both glared at each other until they both laugh at their antics. Rukia made her way to the door.

"Get well now, asshole. Unohana taicho said you could get out of here when you're well enough."

"Alright, I'll rest, night."

When she was out the door, Renji slumped back on the pillow. For some reason, he didn't want to tell them the last part where the stranger's words still ring in his mind. "I'll be coming back…Stay alive…I'm sorry." He turned to his side and looked out the window. The moon was out in the night. As he was about to close his eyes, he heard a voice in his mind.

'Thank you…'

Renji thought he was just imagining it, so he ignored that thought as he went to sleep.

OoOoOoO

The night was peaceful. Along a dark alleyway, a bright light breaks through the darkness and out came a figure of a man with its face concealed with his black hood. When the man stepped out, the light disappeared. The man walked out the streets and stopped in front of an old store. He knocked on the door and waited. The door opens and a black-haired girl looked up at him.

"U…Uhm"

"Can I speak to Urahara-san?" He asked the girl.

"Ururu, you can come in..I'll handle this." A man wearing a striped green and white hat came with a fan hiding his lower face. The girl named Ururu nodded and come inside the shop.

Urahara nodded to the man and gestured him inside and into the living room. A bulk man put down to sets of tea on the table and went out the room after.

"How are you doing?" Urahara asked as he sipped his tea.

"Not quite well…I used my ability too much. I'm still worried about him." The black-haired man across him tiredly said. The blonde man noticed his friend's worried tone and tiredness. The man's cherry eyes have become quite dull than the last time he had seen him.

"You should take a rest here for as long as you like until I've finished it."

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I can't. They could find me here and I wouldn't wish for you and the others to be involved with the matter."

"Jino-san…" Urahara said in a serious tone. "…you know as much as I do that I'm very much involved in this now along with the others." When the other didn't speak, he continued. "…and I didn't offer…" he smiled at the man. The black-haired man stared at him.

"I…Thank you…I owe you much."

"Nah~" He waved it off. "You're one of my old friends and I owe you one at that time. If it hadn't been with you, I wouldn't be here. Aaand, this matter is very important especially when it involves the safety of our dimension. And it might get difficult from now on until I make 'it'…so I'm sending...or rather…I'll ask for someone to help us out.

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **It's a bit long than the previous chapters but I think it's alright…hehe


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **…I suck at details..and I apologize if there were anything…and I mean any! Errrors in the chapter..hope you enjoy^^

**Disclaimer: **I'm just a fan, and don't own anything 'Bleach'

Chapter 3

Renji knew he was dreaming. He was in a field, filled with green grass everywhere. They sway along the wind with a few leaves flowing as it blew. His hair sways as he observed his surroundings. The sky was bright and a few clouds have passed by. All and all, the entire place was peaceful.

He heard a distant laughter coming from across the field. Out of curiosity, he followed where the sound was. He was met with a beautiful sight. There were flowers everywhere. A lake was nearby and a large tree stood at the side. He was tempted to pick some flowers with him and bring it but stopped himself as a blur of red caught his vision on the left. He saw a boy, much like the age of 12 running across the field of flowers chasing a butterfly. The boy had short red hair like the color of his. Renji was quite surprised. The kid was very much like him when he was a kid. If this is a dream about him, he can't remember being in this place. He grew in Rukongai. Now if this is what his past life looked like, it's beautiful…Sure enough, he lived happily before going to soul society if that's the case.

'Thank you for letting me in, mister.' A familiar voice spoke and cut his train of thought…He looked at the field and saw that the boy was nowhere. "Where-?"

He felt a tug at his sleeve and turned to face a boy smiling up at him. The boy had cherry eyes like his. Now if he is really this kid, 'it would make sense.'

"My dad said I got my eyes from him and my red hair from my mom."

Renji's eyes widened. How come this kid knew what's on his mind? His face must've shown it...right…?

"Uh...who-? wha-?" Renji was really confused now. If he was dreaming about himself, this kid shouldn't see him. Who is this kid?

"Oh! I'm sorry…I haven't introduced myself…My name is Ren, sir! The boy named 'Ren' said.

'I think I'm gonna have a headache…' he thought as he heard the boy's name. 'Really? If I did'nt know better, I say he is me! Really, 'Ren'? like Renji just short!

The boy named Ren giggled. 'Now I'm sure he's NOT me! I do not giggle!'

"Yes, mister, you're right…I'm not you, it just so happens that we were alike."

"Wha-How?" Renji spluttered…the kid was really a mind reader!

"Uhm…no mister…But I do know that I can, because I'm here inside you. And, you know, mister, I think I like you...you're very much like me!"

"Urgh, kid…look, first; don't call me mister. I have a name, it's Renji; second; if you're not me and I'm not you…What are you doing here?"

The boy's happy smile turned a sad one as he said that. Renji felt guilty when he noticed this. He was about to speak when the boy spoke.

"I'm sorry….I don't really know how I got here. All I remember was being with my Dad before I sleep."

"Okay, I understand kid…sorry, I'm just…uh…It's just, this is kind of weird and confusing. I didn't mean to be harsh. You know what I mean?"

The boy nodded and sniffled a little. Then in a flash, he beamed and Renji felt relieved at that.

"Mister! I mean…Renji-san!" he said as he tugged at the older redheads sleeve again.

"Hmm?"

"Is Zabimaru your pet?"

"Huh?" 'Zabimaru saw him too? That nue' Renji thought as the boy continued.

"Because they said you're their master in here and they were nice! I wish I had a pet too."

Their surroundings changed. There were no more flowers everywhere but green grass. A large tree was beside them and a blur of white came down on the ground. Zabimaru was now in front of them.

"Renji and urrr…kid" the nue greeted. Renji looked at Zabimaru in a strange face, like he's trying to contain something from leaking out. They stared at each other until Renji snort.

"ALRIGHT! OKAY! Your names were just SO similar it's confusing! How can we say something like Renji and Ren at the same time in a sentence huh? You try it, let's see if you can!" the nue screeched at the older redhead.

"I'm sorry, Zabimaru…" Ren slipped in between the two.

"Kid, don't worry. Zabimaru are just being Zabimaru. They might look like that but they're not angry. Renji gestured the boy and whispered something to him that made the younger redhead to glance at the nue every other time. He beamed and hugged the nue after Renji finished what he whispered.

"OH! Zabimaru, it's okay! And Thank you!"

Zabimaru stared at the older redhead with narrowed eyes. "You better not tell him something funny about us…"

"Oh, no…not at all."

OoOoOoO

Renji woke up in the middle of the night. He was having a hard time believing everything that has occurred in his dream. There was a kid in him and he didn't know how that happened. He felt like the attack, have something to do with it with the sword. Renji sighed as he went back to sleep.

OoOoOoO

On another world, in a darkly lit room, a figure sat on a throne. 4 of his servants were kneeling in front of him. His eyes glint and the others have cowered slightly from the eyes of their leader.

"Care to tell me why the boy died?"

"Apologies, my lord. It seems that the father of the child killed his own, before we get there." One of them answered.

"I hardly believe that" the figure said as he tapped his finger on the armchair. He wore a red ring on his finger which had glowed slightly making the others squirm. Their master was angry.

"W…We didn't know he could kill the boy."

"I said…I hardly believe that. As much as it's obvious he didn't want his son to be taken, he wouldn't kill him. I knew that man."

"It seems there's a trick to what he did." A voice spoke from a dark corner. The servants galred at the figure standing at the corner.

"Really" The one seated at the throne said. "Speak then. I want to know what that trick is."

"It seems like the man took his son soul out of its body that make sense if the 'servants' didn't notice it. And from their family's history, he may have used his ability to travel the other world without being noticed."

"What's your proposition?"

"We could bring the boy back here and kill the father."

"How would you do that?"

"I knew someone who could help us, my lord."

"So be it."

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **and, chapter 3 is done^^ I'm having a hard time thinking of this…I want to know if I'm doing alright..and if you had suggestions, please review! I appreciate it! Thank you!^^


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Again…I know I typed them write but when I checked the previous chapters, I've seen many..like misspelled or doubled letter in a word.. I apologize…anyway! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bleach

Chapter 4

Renji woke up feeling refresh and better than yesterday. He approach the 4th division office and greeted the captain.

"Good morning, Abarai-san."

"Good morning, Taicho." He bowed and smiled at her. "I was wondering if I could get out now since I'm well."

"Are you really well?" Unohana asked the redhead smiling at him but Renji could tell there's a message underneath that posture. The woman can tell what a lie is and what's not. He told her the truth. He was really feeling well enough. "Yes, I am."

"Really?" The woman's SCARY! "Y-Yes, I am."

'I think she's nice. She's worried mister, urr, I mean, Renji-san.'

'Are you kidding me, kid?'

"Abarai-san?"

"Huh?" Unohana was staring at him. "Oh, sorry taicho..hehe"

"I think it is better if you would rest for today. I am calling your attention for a few times and you're not responding. You're a bit absent-minded."

"No! I am really fine, taicho…It's just Zabimaru talking inside my head." He reasoned out ignoring the nue's protest about being a scapegoat.

"Really?" the captain's eyes are stern that Renji began to sweat. "Y-Yes, ma'm."

OoOoOoO

Renji let out a relieved sigh.

'che…' he heard Zabimaru snort. He slightly growled, earning a few shinigamis gasp and cowered away from him.

'M-Renji-san, are you mad?'

'Kid…' Renji sighed. 'You can call me mister if you want…and no…I'm not mad'

'Oh, I'm glad…I thought I did something wrong…thank you, mister.'

'Yeah, 'salright.'

Now that he was out of the 4th division, he began to walk to the 6th division. He knows he's late but Byakuya knew he was in the 4th division. He slack off to work but it doesn't mean he wouldn't do his job…even though most of the time, his taicho do most of the work.

'Mister, you work?'

'Uh…yeah, I guess?'

'Cool! What do you do?'

'Just some paperwork…but sometimes, we do patrol to the living world.'

'Living world?'

'Yeah' Renji asked, confused. 'Why? You don't know? Every soul in here came from that realm. Everyone knew that.'

'Really? Oh, I forgot…my Dad and I came from another dimension.'

"HUH?" he said out loud earning a few stares. He rounded a corner fast and move on.

'Dimension? Haven't heard of that…'

'Yes, we are. Dad said our family could travel different dimensions. I can't do that yet but dad can. Though, he can only do it with one person and his ability has its limit. The other day was the last one. I wonder where he is now…' the boy trailed off.

'Kid?'

'Sorry, mister…I just missed him.'

Renji understood the boy's feelings. Even if he didn't knew his parents, he had wished he had one when he's in Rukongai.

'Don't worry, we'll find him… He owes me a beating.'

'Beating?'

'Yeah, I got this idea that he's that black-haired man who attacked me the other day.'

'My dad has black-hair and cherry eyes.'

'Yup, that's him alright. Look, don't worry kid, I heard him said he'll come back for you before I fell unconscious. When he gets back, you'll be together again.'

'Thank you, Renji-san.'

Renji felt embarrassed. The kid hasn't called him mister. Even if it was good to hear, he started to like mister now.

'You're welcome, Ren.'

He could feel the boy's happiness. He had called him his name. Zabimaru snort, but he ignored it. They continued their conversation until someone grabbed the back of his uniform. Renji blinked in the wall in front of his face. He hasn't noticed he was about to walk right into a wall. 'When?-'

"Care to tell why you're here, out of the 4th division, about to walk right into a wall and not resting?" That stern voice asked. Renji froze and gulped. He turned to see the face of none other than Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Uh…hi, taicho?"

"Renji"

"Uh, look, taicho, I got permission. Unohana-taicho said I'm well enough. I could get to work." He half-lied to Byakuya who raised an eyebrow at him looking unconvinced.

"Go rest. You're not fully recovered yet when you're absent-minded like that."

"B-BUT!"

One look from him, Renji knew he couldn't argue. "Yes, taicho."

"Good"

OoOoOoO

'Renji-san! That man said you should rest.'

"Yeah, yeah, I know kid. I will rest but I won't right away. I'm fine, you know that."

'But…'

"Kid, I'm fine!" He said out loud. Some shinigamis had stopped but the outburst confused. Renji made a scary face and growled at them which made them scram away.

'I'm sorry, Renji-san.' Renji sighed. 'Kid, I should be the one who should apologize. I'm sorry.'

Now what to do?... He thought of something to do since he had free time. He was in deep thought he didn't notice someone launched and tackled him to the ground. He caught a blur of pink moved and jumped on him. 'Ugh!'

"Let's play! Let's play!" that voice, 'Oh no…'

Yachiru beamed down at the redhead while jumping down not caring if said redhead was out of breath. Renji thanked the gods that she stopped.

"I'm bored! Let's play!"

He sat up and looked at the grinning girl. She had a hopeful like eyes staring at him. No doubt, he won't get away that easily.

"So? How about it!"

'Renji-san! Let's play!' Great another one.

"Okay" What! He did not just say that!

"Weeee!" The pink-haired lieutenant squealed happily.

'I think the kid's rubbing on me.' Renji grumbled in his mind.

'You got that right.' Zabimaru piped in. 'It can be fun though.'

'What's fun in that?' he asked the nue.

'You' he heard Zabimaru snickered.

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **Yey! Yachiru and Ren get to play!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I still need to work on my typing and grammar skills, so I apologize if there's some errors…I always check my work but it seems that there were some words that hide from my not so good eyes…hehe XD

Note:

Speaking; "…"

Thinking; '…'

Ren or Ren-kid speaks; '…'

If anyone was confused by this, I apologize.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any plots of it; if I do, Renji would show more in the picture…yeah, I can just imagine it…

Chapter 5

Renji quickly hides around a corner escaping the pink-haired line of sight in the second. The girl was really fast. He was slightly panting from his outrun a while ago. The game is hide and seek. Yachiru was the first one to hide. Now, Renji suck at finding people especially if it was just a game. Yes, he can track reiatsu a little but when he nears where the girl was hiding, she disappears just like that. The good thing was he got help in finding the girl. Ren told him some directions to where would the little lieutenant would go. He was so grateful to the kid when Yachiru really hid in the location where the boy had told. When he tags the pink-haired girl, he ran so fast and search for some place to hide. Now he was here panting and nervous. He really can't believe it! Nobody beats the 11th division lieutenant at her game! (Well, except for Kenpachi). Now, they just have to evade the girl if she ever comes. He could escape this now but Ren had insisted in his mind to play. He could ignore it but for some reason, he didn't have the guts to.

OoOoOoO

Yachiru was really surprised. She was the best in this game! Ken-chan was the only one who could find her that fast! How could this be? She was running along every nook she can find to catch Brow-chan, passing through every shinigami on her way. For some reason, she didn't feel like being mocked like the people who played with her either escape or run and not finish the game. She felt like really playing like when she's with Ken-chan. She let out a slight smile as she ran. This is fun.

OoOoOoO

The game had gone for hours. Renji was still hiding. He just has to win this by dawn and still, his luck err, rather not luck because he used some help. It's probably cheating but hey! I'm not the one playing…it's the boy!

'Yeah, tell yourself that, stupid.' He heard Zabimaru mocked. '…'

'Renji-san, it's okay! We can win this.' Ren had said.

He was about to thank the boy in his mind when he heard a voice behind him.

"Renji?"

He turned to the person who called him. A bald man (Ikkaku: Hey! I'm not bald!) And his friend with decorative feathers in the eye (Ikkaku: Hey! Why does Yumi gets a compliment?)…they stared at the redhead hiding. Ren giggled in his mind from what he sees.

"Uh, Yo? What's up guys?" Renji greeted, all the way trying to be as invinsible as possible. 'SHIT! The pink girl will find me if this goes on and I'm almost winning!' he thought.

"What are you doing here?" Ikkaku asked.

"Are you hiding from someone?" Yumichika asked too. They can tell that the redhead was hiding but from who? "Was it a girl?" he continued. Renji didn't answer. They will probably misunderstand or something.

"AWE~ Renji, buddy, are you hiding from a girl?"

'Yes, but I won't tell you' he thought still not answering them.

"Tell us who was it? Is she someone we know?"

'Yeah, you know her alright.' He continued thinking, still silent.

"So who was-" Ikkaku's question was cut off when a pink blur pass throught in between the three. Yachiru popped out of nowhere and pointed a small finger at the redhead.

"FOUND YOU! You lose brow-chan! Weee! I Won!" She beamed happily and took off to the other direction. There was silence for a good 2 minutes. The three were staring at the direction where the pink-haired girl took off.

Renji broke the silence and an awkward atmosphere was there. "So…uhm…" he started but was cut off when Ikkaku had burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Yumichika was trying to keep it in but he couldn't as he too laughed hard. Renji twitched at them, annoyed.

"HAHAHAHA! What the hell, man!" Ikkaku said in between his laughs. "How did you get yourself in this? If we didn't knew you, you're so dead with Kenpachi!"

"What the hell?" Renji yelled. This is what he was thinking about. "Stop laughing damn it!"

OoOoOoO

After a good laugh, they had calmed down. Yumichika then spoke.

"So, what on soul society are you doing here playing with our lieutenant? And congratulations for surviving the game by the way." He snickered as he asked.

"I was forced." Renji half-lied to them.

"Yeah, riiiight~ you are."

"You could escape her anytime though, why did you play? Are you-" Ikkaku trailed off but Renji got the idea the bald man (Hey!) was saying.

"NO!" Renji yelled out. ".NOT!"

"Really~?"

They are mocking him. He knew it. They knew he's not but they just like to tease his head off!

"Poor you~" Ikkaku patted him at the back. "Don't worry! A little sake would cure you, and who knows, there might be a girl there who could make you happy!"

Renji growled a little while they snickered.

"Oi."

They froze. That gruff voice cut in. they knew they couldn't and wouldn't mess with this guy. Kenpachi was towering over them. "Have any of you seen Yachi?"

Renji started to answer the man, who knows what the two were going to say? But to his luck, Ikkaku had beaten him.

"Yeah, she's here a while ago, pla-mmmph" Renji quickly shut the man's mouth stopping him but not before the other seater spoke. Two against one is NOT so FAIR!

"…playing with Renji a while ago, and you know taicho, he almost beat her at the game." Yumichika continued smiling. Renji gulped when the Captain stared down at him. The two were looking amused. Kenpachi's eye piercing through him.

'Renji-san, that man looks really scary!' he heard Ren said. "But he seems nice…" the kid continued.

'What the hell Kid? Are you blind? First, you said Unohana-taicho is not scary, now this? Although, I know they're nice but you've got to see what is in front of you!' Renji prepared for the worse. Nothing came though.

"Where is she?"

"S-she went that way."

"Hn." With that he walked to the direction the redhead pointed. Meanwhile, the two seaters were snickering.

"What?" he grumbled at them.

"Nothing~" Yumichika said.

"You should have seen yourself man. Keke" Ikkaku commented. "Well, at least it's not worse." He said as he followed his captain. Yumichika following behind his friend.

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **Whew! ^^


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **lalala~

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bleach, it's Tite Kubo's work…

Chapter 6

Jino woke up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the girl named Ururu looking down at him.

"Urahara-san told me to get you. He said it's important."

He nodded to the girl and prepared. He had a good night rest but he's still recovering. He went to the living room where Urahara was sipping his tea. He gestured Jino to sit down.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm feeling well. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jino sat down on the floor across the shopkeeper.

"I've almost finished it." Kisuke said when Jino made himself comfortable. "We just need to bring him here."

Jino had remained calm on the outside but inside, he felt a swell of happiness and relief. Kisuke noticed this but he pretended to not notice it.

"Now, I asked some people that would escort you to Sereitei today. We have to wait."

OoOoOoO

Ichigo glanced at the man with a curious glance beside Urahara. Tessai had called him to come to the shop. He noticed that he was the only one there without Chad or Inoue or even 4 eyes, erm, Uryuu. He didn't know what the shopkeeper wanted but he guessed it had something to do with the black-haired man with cherry eyes across him. When he was observing the man, he can't help feeling something familiar about him. The man reminded him of someone…but who?

"Ah! Ichigo. Nice for you to come visit here."

"Well, Tessai-san called at home telling me that a certain shopkeeper wanted me to come." He glared at the blonde shopkeeper.

"Ah~ Yes…hehe"

"So, what is it?"

"Well, we're still have someone to wait for."

As he said this, the door to the living room opened and in cam a violet-haired woman.

"You better tell me what this is Kisuke or-" the woman stopped as she looked at the room.

"Ichigo? Kisuke what-" Yoruchi stopped for the second time. She looked at the man sitting beside said shopkeeper.

"J-Jino?"

OoOoOoO

Ichigo was confused to what Yoruichi has been acting for the last 15 minutes. The woman looked like she wanted to hug the man named Jino, but having a hard time doing so as she sat beside him. This is strange. She never acts that way before. He eyed the woman more out of the corner of his eyes not noticing Urahara observing him. Yoruichi's head was a bit down and…she was blushing…'WAIT?' Blushing?

Urahara snickered behind his fan as he saw Ichigo's reaction to Yoruichi's behaviour. Ichigo noticed this and turned to him with a confused face. The shopkeeper pointed one finger beside him to the black-haired man who was also sporting a slight blush on his face. As Ichigo put two and two together, his eyes widened comically as he looked back at the blonde. Sure enough a confirmation was there even though he can't see the rest of his face behind that fan. He can't help shouting.

"WHAT?"

Yoruichi and Jino turned and looked at the teen who yelled while the shopkeeper burst into laughter.

"Err…sorry…I just…you…and him…were-?" Ichigo gestured with his hands when he couldn't finish his own sentence. Yoruichi sighed.

"We were Ichigo. A long time ago." She grumbled at the teen and looked at Jino. He looked a little wear out and still the same except for the eyes which was really familiar. "So, how are you doing?" she asked Jino. Kisuke became serious and Ichigo and Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "How are they?" she asked again but was not answered by either. "Ichigo?"

"Don't ask me, I came here a while ago before you."

"Kisuke? Jino?" she was starting to get annoyed. "Well?"

The shopkeeper remained silent but Jino began to speak out.

"Someone told my family's secret." Jino looked at her straight into the eyes.

Yoruichi's eyes widened as she stared at the man's cherry eyes. Ichigo on the other hand didn't get it and remained silent to observe. "No… where is she?

"She…she's gone." Jino answere as he closed his eyes.

Yoruichi gritted her teeth. "What happened?"

"A new king has been crowned. We are helpless by his power. We didn't know how and why but someone was helping him. The day the king has been crowned, she gave birth to Ren. Someone spilled the secret of our family and they were after me and our son. She died protecting us. I couldn't…save her." Jino said as he put his hand on his eyes. "Before she died, she gave me this gift."

"Where…is your son?" Yoruichi timidly said as she heard his tale. "How is he?"

"He's at soul society right now."

Yoruichi understood. "Alright, when do we go?"

"Right-"

"WAIT!"

The gloomy atmosphere disappeared as the orange-haired teen cut in. They stared at the teen for a long moment with confused expressions.

"Don't give me that look! I don't know what's happening or what you're talking about!"

"Kisuke…" Yoruichi glared at the blonde.

"Oh~ I forgot to tell…hehe…sorry!" the shopkeeper apologized but the look on his face says he's not. "Alright, so first; Introduction!" the blonde said. "This, Ichigo, is Koichi Jinoya…lame right? So~ we call him Jino instead!" Urahara exclaimed while sporting two lumps on his head where Jino and Yoruichi had smacked him. "Now, second; Explanation!" there was silence but the shopkeeper continued. "Alright, Ichigo, you see, Jino-san here is from another dimension or should I say, from a parallel universe."

"Ok, parallel world, got- WHAT?" Ichigo shouted.

"Yes, you heard right. Their world is parallel to our world."

"So, you mean to say, we coexist in the other world?"

"Ah~ you study well, Ichigo! Good!"

Ichigo twitched. "I have! You madman! I do works as a substitute and I may look like slacking but it doesn't mean I don't do my studies!"

Urahara snickered behind his fan as he waited for something to click in. Yoruichi was muttering about some blonde making fun of a strawberry and Jino holding his forhead as he sighed. Ichigo had stiffened when something really clicked in his mind. The familiarity he can feel from the black-haired man was reeling in his mind. Kisuke and Yoruichi was now looking amused when they saw the realization in the teen's eyes. 'Oh, God..NOOO WAAAY!'

"Aaaah! I can't believe it!" he suddenly yelled. A cat outside the shop was surprised as it came down the trash can it was climbing on when it heard the shout.

"Now, I have to ask you, Jino-san…just to be sure." Kisuke ignored the frozen teen in its wake as he asked the black-haired man beside him. "Care to describe what the shinigami looked like? I mean, I have a person in mind but just to be sure." He can tell Yoruichi got the idea already but they wanted to be sure. Jino nodded.

"He had red hair tied into a ponytail and tattoos."

Ichigo came out of his frozen state when he heard the description. 'Redhair? Tattoos?'

"Renji?" he said. Jino looked at the teen. "You knew the shinigami?"

"I see~" Kisuke cut in.

"Now then!" Yoruichi stood from her seat. "Shall we go?"

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **There! Now the story proceeds! I had a hard time collecting my mind on what to do, but! There, chapter 6 is done!^^


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach…

Chapter 7

Along the grounds of Soul Society, a large portal had opened revealing three figures wearing black cloaks completely covering their whole frame. The one in the middle, which was taller than the other two stepped forward and looked around. He put something out of his cloak. A red stone is held on his hand. It glowed a bit red. He gestured the other figure, which was shorter than the two of them with his right hand. "Cirrious"

The figure named Cirrious stepped forward as he nodded to the taller male. He lifted his right hand. A light blue ball formed in his palm. He pointed it forward and the ball swirled around his hand. It scattered and began to form into an arrow. The arrow began to point to the direction of Sereitei.

They masked their reiatsu and head off to where the arrow directed them to.

OoOoOoO

Renji was confused to what Ren said a while ago. The boy was a bit timid when he spoke.

'Kid, you okay?' Renji asked.

'Renji-san…I think I'm not feeling well today…I feel dizzy.' The boy trailed off. Renji was trying to communicate to the boy for hours now. He was worried about him. He had asked Zabimaru a while ago. The nue said the boy fainted for some reason. Renji decided to go to the 4th division if there's something he could do. But how can he tell them? Great…He then decided to take a rest for a while in hope that maybe it was just stress in his mind. So he took a nap for a while.

OoOoOoO

Renji's paranoid. A pink-haired girl was following him. Ever since the day he played with Yachiru, the pink-haired lieutenant stalked him every day! Whenever and anywhere he goes…well except when he was in the bathroom. No Way would he be with the girl in there! Kenpachi and every SWA would have his head! So, amidst of all the things he do, the girl was still following him. He usually went to his division to work in the office without going outside because for some reason, Yachiru can't go in. Byakuya didn't mind it though. Outside, he might look strict but he liked children. Yachiru just didn't want to see anymore scary looking cookies as Renji had put it. The cookie is good though, it just looked scary. One time Byakuya had offered it to the girl; she made her way out of the division. Renji had thanked and congratulate Byakuya for that but the look his taicho gave him was serious. From there, the pink-haired lieutenant didn't come back anymore.

Now, Renji was walking with Rukia along the streets of Sereitei, and sure enough there's Yachiru following behind him.

"Hey, Renji."

"Hm?"

"What's with you being stalked by Yachiru?"

"I don't know either…"

"Okay, if you say so…though I heard a rumor about you playing the other day with her…I can't imagine you almost beat her at the game. You suck at games like that." Rukia said which gave the redhead a small stab in his gut. That rumor was true in a way and he got the idea of someone who might spread that rumor.

"Really..hehe" he said as he scratched his head. "Well, don't believe it, it's not true." he lied. Rukia raised an eyebrow at the redhead's action. He can tell the readhead was hiding something from her.

They were near the Kuchiki manor when a hell butterfly flew in front of them.

"All captains and vice captains, please report to the 1st division hall now. A meeting will commence in 30 minutes."

They gave each a confused glance at each other. What could it be?

OoOoOoO

The Sotaicho looked at the captains and vice captains of the Gotei 13. They all stand to their corresponding places as he speak…

"The 12th division spotted three different reiatsu signatures near the Sereitei a moment ago." He gestured the 12th division captain to speak.

"Thank you, Sotaicho." Kurotsuchi-taicho said. "It seems that these reiatsu signatures didn't come from the living world nor Hueco Mundo. Their reiatsu corresponds with the last reiatsu signature our division spotted the last few days." As he said this, he glance at the direction where the 6th division captain and vice captain stood earning him a slight frown from Byakuya and a nervous look from Renji. Byakuya did not like the 12th division captain look. The other captains and vice captains notice this but Kurosuchi-taicho continued. "Like before it disappeared from our device locator that's why, I upgraded it a while ago. These beings can neutralize and hide their presence without being detected. They have compressed massive reiatsu in them. They are dangerous if not seen."

"In order to locate it more precisely, I made a device that could sense their presence."

"Where is this device?" Yamamoto-sotaicho asked.

"Well, making the device was a bit difficult, I admit. I need more time to make more. But I had completed one and this device is attached to my daughter Nemu. She can locate their reiatsu signatures."

"Hmm…very well. Locate these reiatsu signatures. Bring them here and kill them if necessary. Dismiss."

OoOoOoO

"Renji?"

Renji turned to the voice. Rukia had run up to him and Byakuya as Ukitake-taicho went to his division. Apparently, he was not feeling a little well and decided to order Rukia to be with them. Nemu-fukotaicho was with them all the while. The lieutenant chose to be with them as they locate the intruders.

"What is it?"

"What's with you and Yachiru? Did you do something?"

Apparently, they were being followed by the 11th division captain and his lieutenant.

"I don't know either…"

Kenpachi was grumbling and muttering about why they followed them. Yachiru had insisted to follow said redhead because she was worried that a certain mad scientist scared the redhead. She had noticed the glance of the 12th division captain in their direction. She declared herself that she be a bodyguard with Ken-chan. She steal glances to Nemu because she think she's a spy or something.

"Renji?" Rukia asked him again.

"Hmm?"

"...nothing" the petite girl said instead. She was a bit worried in the meeting. The 12th division captain knew something that he isn't telling to the others. Byakuya, on the other hand ordered the redhead to stick close to him. He was frowning the whole time after the look the 12th division captain. He didn't like that look. It was suspicious.

Renji was about to ask her what was it when they felt a gust of wind flew by. Nemu stopped in front of them and looked across a roof. There were two figures standing there. They were wearing black cloaks that covered their whole frame. Renji felt something wrong inside him. He didn't know what but something was definitely wrong. Byakuya glanced at Renji as he felt something wrong with the redhead's reiatsu. Rukia can feel it too.

The smaller figure on the roof stepped forward and stared at them, locking eyes with Renji.

"Found You."

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **Now, I wonder what will happen..hehe~


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **And this chapter is a bit short if you read fast…I'm sorry if it's not in good details…hehe

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bleach

Chapter 8

"Found you"

One of the figures said surprising Renji and Rukia by the familiarity of the voice. It couldn't be…

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the two figures. He hadn't felt their reiatsu coming or their presence. The 12th division captain had been right. Kenpachi told Yachiru to get down from his shoulder. Whatever they are or what they wanted, there will be a fight.

The one who spoke revealed his face. Rukia widened her eyes as she saw the figure's face. He had black hair tied into a low ponytail. His eyes, which were turquoise colour, still held no expression as he stared at them. The only thing different about him was that he had no bone feature on his head. The other figure follows through the smaller man's actions and revealed his self too. He had teal hair and teal colored eyes. His hair is combed back. He had a smirk on his face as he watches the shinigamis below.

"Ulqiuorra and Grimmjow?" Renji suddenly said. The two beings gave confused glances at each other.

"I believe you're wrong." The one who looked like Ulqiuorra said.

"Heh~ I like the name Grimmjow but sorry kid, my name's Joe. My shit partner's name is-"

"Cirrious…enough, Joe, were here for a mission."

Renji was really confused by the two. They're not the arrancars they fought from the past but they sure act like them. Who are they, really?

"6 shinigamis…" Cirrious suddenly said. He looked at his partner. "Distract the others."

"Alright, Cir…" Joe answered to the shorter male.

OoOoOoO

Everything happened so fast. Cirrious disappeared instantly in a blink of an eye and reappearing in front of the redhead. Renji was surprised, he couldn't move his body. It's like his body was being held by a kido. Cirrious lifted a hand towards the redhead and Renji couldn't escape. He was feeling slightly dizzy. Something was really wrong. It's like slow motion when a hand shot through in between and caught the man's wrist.

"Renji!" Rukia shouted. Byakuya had caught the action fast. He was holding the Ulqiuorra-like man's wrist an inch in front of Renji. Cirrious' eyes held no surprise from the action.

"Renji, Rukia…get out of here now and report to the head captain." Byakuya said as he gripped the man's wrist tightly.

"Yachi, go with them." Kenpachi said to the pink-haired girl. The girl nodded.

"Nii-sama!"

"Go."

Rukia nodded and took Renji's hand. "This way" Nemu directed as they followed after her. Yachiru followed behind.

Cirrious tried to follow after them when Byakuya blocked his way.

"What's the matter, Cir? Need a hand?" Joe called out from where he was still perched though his eyes never leave Kenpachi's one eye. This man is dangerous.

"I told you to distract them…"

"I did! But the one eyed man with bells stopped my trap."

Kenpachi grinned. Joe had send bit's of particled reiatsu the moment Cirrious gave the order. But you shouldn't underestimate these people. When he felt his body won't move, he raised his reiatsu in the instant as well as Byakuya, though the noble only did it to catch on the other's attack to his fukotaicho, so he took the pledge to shatter the trap.

Cirrious remained silent at his partner's reason. He snatched his hand away from the noble man's grip and backed away.

"By the way, where's Stan?" Joe suddenly asked.

Byakuya's eyes widened as something click in while Kenpachi's grin turned into a frown.

"I wonder" Cirrious said with a smirk.

OoOoOoO

"Shit!" Renji cursed as he felt his body weakening. 'What's happening?'

"Renji, are you alright?" Rukia asked as she heard the redhead cursed under his breath.

"I don't know, but something's wrong with me." Rukia observed the redhead's features. He was kind of pale.

"Well take you to the 4th division-"

Nemu suddenly skid to a stop. "Why did you stop?"

"There's someone coming towards our direction we have to-" Nemu couldn't finish her sentence. They didn't have time to ask what's wrong when a figure jumped down and loomed at the lieutenants frozen body. Her eyes widened as the figure's hand shot out and slapped her away and crashed into a wall.

The man had short brown hair. His face held no reaction. He had a bored face as he looked at them. Nemu fell unconscious.

"Now,…" the man said. Renji and Rukia unsheathe their Zanpaktous.

"Who's next?"

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji yelled out as his sword turned into shikai form. He swung Zabimaru at the brown-haired man. It extended and launched at the target. The man dodged the attack but not before he landed to the ground,…

"Freeze, Sode no Shirayuki!" the ground froze. The man couldn't escape that easily. His feet had touched the ice and froze his entire frame in an instant.

"Did we get him?" Renji asked panting. He was feeling weak for some reason.

"I think-"

There was an odd red glow from where the man's hand was. The ice cracked and shattered. "What the fuck!" Renji cursed.

In a flash, the brown haired man reappeared in front of Rukia. Renji shouted for Rukia to run but the man was fast. Rukia closed her eyes and prepared for the impact. It never came. When she opened her eyes, the man's hand was a good 3 inch from her.

Yachiru held the man's shoulders and body on his back. Her reiatsu flaring wildly as she tried to hold him. Renji swung Zabimaru again to the brown-haired man, when he easily ripped Yachiru from his back and threw her away. The man caught Zabimaru's hilt on his hand stopping the redhead from moving. Rukia took the opportunity to attack him but was stopped as a hand shot out and stangled her neck.

"Ack" The man threw her to a wall as Renji tried to move his Zanpaktou. The man was holding it tightly.

"Give up, you can't win."

In a flash, the tall man was in front of him.

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **I'm sooooorrrry…I guess I'm still not good enough for fighting scenes...


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **'.Bleach…

Chapter 9

Kenpachi growled as he took a swing of his sword at the teal-haired guy. He had felt Yachiru's reiatsu flared wildly a moment ago. He was cursing under his breath as the man named Joe dodged and blocked his attack. He and Byakuya had been fighting the two offending males neck and neck. Though he wanted to fight the guy, he was distracted when he felt Yachiru's reiatsu weakened.

Byakuya on the other hand remained stoic but inside he was thoroughly worried for Renji and Rukia. Their reiatsu had flared a while ago but weakened after a while. This is not good. The others haven't arrived here yet because the enemies' reiatsu was still hidden. He flared his reiatsu in signals hoping for someone to catch on as he fights the guy named Cirrious.

A tall brown-haired man appeared instantly on a roof. Cirrious backed off away from Byakuya, Joe doing the same. Byakuya's eyes widened when the figure jumped down from the roof.

"Let's go, before the other shinigamis come."

Joe grinned at the tall man. "Is that him? I thought it was a boy?"

"Idiot, the boy is there in the shinigami…didn't you listened to the order?" Cirrious answered as he remained expressionless still observing the shinigami's movement. "'che!"

Byakuya shunpo'ed to where the tall man was, but he was blocked by the teal-haired man. "What do you want with him?" he asked.

"None of your business."

"It is my business you're holding to my fukotaicho." Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

Kenpachi growled menacingly. "What did you do to her?"

The brown-haired man looked at the 11th captain. "Who? Oh, the ones that is with this man? I dispatched them." Kenpachi's reiatsu flared wildly as he heard him said those words. Byakuya doing the same as his sister was with the redhead as well.

Joe looked up ahead. "Yo, Stan…better get out of here now or do it because I can hear some shinigami's on their way here." Stan nodded. Joe and Cirrious kneeled and formed a barrier. The other captains arrived at the scene. Some captains and lieutenants gave a surprised look when they saw the three men standing inside the barrier, getting the same reactions as Rukia and Renji gave a while ago.

"Break the barrier!" Captain Soi-fon yelled.

As the shinigamis tried to break the barrier with futile attempt, Stan lifted the redhead by his neck earning a gasp from him. He held out a small red stone in his hand in front of the redhead's chest as it glowed. He slowly pulled it away inch by inch.

Renji screamed at the intense pain. 'It hurts! Damn it!' he thought as he let out a loud scream. It's like he's pulling something from me. And then it hit him. They're here for REN! He could now hear the boy. He was also screaming.

'NO! I don't….want…to!' Renji heard Ren yelled out. These guys might want the boy out of him but they're not getting him if he doesn't want to!

Renji tried to keep the boy in as he felt him being pulled out. Renji gritted his teeth. No way they're getting him!

Stan looked at the redhead who stopped screaming suddenly.

"Give it up."

"N…NO!"

"Hn…" Stan narrowed his eyes staring at the redhead's determined eyes. He continued pulling.

Renji's consciousness was slowly slipping out from the pain. 'Damn it!'

OoOoOoO

Something inside of him snapped when he heard the pained scream of the redhead. Byakuya held no time to think of what to do.

"Scatter, Senbonsakura"

The sword scattered into a million petals and surrounds the barrier. Byakuya's determined to break through the force. The barrier slightly cracked as the petals repeatedly surrounded the barrier.

"Yo, Stan! Finish it already! The man's petals are cutting through the barrier."

Stan continued pulling but the redhead fights. He had short patience, this is getting annoying. Cirrious noticed the change on the brown-haired man's features. "STAN!"

All of it happened at once. Byakuya's petals penetrated the barrier as it shatters. There was a blinding light for a moment as everyone watches the scene. Byakuya's petals came back to Byakuya as Senbonsakura formed into its original form. They all so a flash or orange and violet that had come through after Senbonsakura break through the barrier.

Ichigo stood behind Cirrious with Zangetsu at the man's neck while Yoruichi held Joe with his hand behind his back. Stan's wrist was caught in a grip by the black-haired man standing beside him as he let go of the redhead's when the man gripped him tightly. Renji came down with a thump, unconscious.

The red stone still held in his hand dropped down as the black-haired man slapped it away. It broke and the red glow disappeared. Byakuya felt Renji's reiatsu came back to normal after the stone cracked. That must be the reason why he felt the redhead's reiatsu disturbed a while ago. He flash stepped towards the redhead checking his condition.

"I never would have thought that you will show yourself this early, Jino…" Stan said to the black-haired man. Jino remained silent and held the wrist tightly. He glanced down on the redhead lying on the floor, while keeping an eye out at the brown-haired man in case he does something.

"Heh~ So Jino came back?" Joe said with a smirk like he wasn't being held down by a woman. "So, what do we do now?"

"We escape..." Ichigo's eyes widened as Cirrious, the one who looked like Ulqiuorra answered Joe who looked like Grimmjow. "…of course."

He hasn't had the time to react as Cirroius showed a speed no one could have possibly seen. Ichigo cursed. Joe back-headed Yoruichi when the woman was distracted. Stan held Jino's stare for a moment as he snatched his wrist away and backed off. The three men jumped to the roof.

"We'll be back…" Stan said as the three of them took off.

"Chase after them!" Soi-fon commanded to her ninjas.

Jino looked at the direction they took off knowing the shinigamis can't chase after them, the words ringing in his mind.

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **That was a fast update for me…my eyes are now tired and my fingers crackling as I stretch them…whew…hope you enjoyed that…I'll be out for a while…hehe^^


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hello, once again! (Was that fast? I said for a while, right?) Well, I miss the story much, and because this is my very first, I like to finish it quickly before school starts…but I can't promise that…I think this fic will take long to finish…hehe. I have the plot in my mind though, if anyone read this, you don't have to worry. And I promise I'll make at least…uh…9 or 10 chapters? Before our school starts this month…it's getting nearer, you know? And I will be VERY busy. I tell you, very busy.

Thanks for reading though…if anyone? I believe someone read this even though I don't receive any reviews…I like to have at least few…although someone had and I REALLY APPRECIATE that! Thanks to:

Unregistered:

Lia: Thank you for your wonderful review! I really appreciate it! I feel so happy and glad! Thanks^^ I'm working on that and I'm happy you like the story so far.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. Some Oc's are borrowed and made up. If I own Bleach, I would like to own Renji! Again, I don't own anything except for myself…

Chapter10

The 1st division hall is silent. The meeting was held a moment ago. Yamamoto-Sotaicho had called for a meeting after the intruders had escape. Ichigo and Yoruichi were there too. The head-captain wanted to ask and talk to the person along with the others for questions. The man had answered the questions truthfully without any suspicions on his side, but they knew he was hiding something from them. Yoruichi had cut in and said that he would need to speak with the head-captain privately. The other captains had opposed to this request but the Sotaicho granted it. Now, Jino stands before Yamamoto in the silent hall with no one except the two of them. They are alone with no one else around.

"What is it, you want to talk about privately?" the head captain started. Jino nodded to the old man as he begins to speak.

"I would like to make three requests."

"Go on."

"This talk will only be known by the both of us and no one else should."

"Hm…alright." the old man nodded for him to continue.

"The second is: you will grant us permission to go to the living world with a few of your shinigamis."

"And tell me, why would I do that? Give me a reason."

"Because you should know, of all people, what the situation was about now that you see me. You don't have to pretend you don't know what I am. We are alone in this hall and no one can hear us. You, of all people knew my grandfather and no one else. You've met him a long time ago."

"I see. So you're his grandson…"

Jino remained in his standing position. "I haven't seen my grandfather's face for a long time…"

Yamamoto's eyes soften as he now recognized the man before him. The black-haired man had grown so much. He hadn't recognized him. 'Maybe I am getting really old for my age.' He thought.

"That's not all is it?"

"Yes and this last request require your assistance."

"Very well…"

OoOoOoO

Renji opened his eyes as he regains consciousness. He glances around the room he was in. He recognized the room; no doubt he is in the 4th division quarters. He felt heavy and tired. 'I guess I knew why.' He thought as he heard a groan inside his head. 'Huh, funny I'm getting used to this. If I don't know it, I think I'm going crazy.' Ren started to regain consciousness too.

'Re-renji-san? Zabimaru?' Ren wheezed out.

'We're here kid. Good to see you up.' The nue answered. Renij felt like having multi-personality. Funny, I haven't thought of that before.

'Are you alright, Ren?' Renji asked as he let his body slump against the soft sheet of the bed and relax.

'I'm fine, how about you, Renji-san?'

'Yeah, 'malright. Just tired.'

'Uhm…'

'What is it, kid?'

'I…I want to thank you.'

'…For what?'

'…For not letting me go with them.'

'It's an impulse, kid and I don't like them.'

'Thank you…'

Renji can't speak. He is embarrassed. 'Y-Yeah…'

"I see you're awake." A familiar voice called as Renji heard the door closed. He didn't notice the man come in. He looked at the man as he sat beside the bed.

"Y-You!" Renji yelled. "You're that guy!" he exclaimed as he remembered who he was. It was the guy who attacked him the other day…

'D-Dad?'

….and Ren's father.

"How are you feeling?" the man asked.

"che! I'm feeling tired thank you for asking…" Renji said sarcastically. He felt angry.

"I see."

"Then why the hell did you ask?" the redhead really feels angry to this man. It was his fault this happened to him and for putting his son into him. 'Renji-san…please don't be mad at him…it's not his fault.'

Renji gritted his teeth. He can't help it.

"I apologize…you've faced too much trouble because of my actions…" the man said. Renji sighed. He couldn't stay mad. This person feels sorry and ashamed for what he did. The redhead saw the guilt in his eyes. 'His eyes really looked like mine.' This man also gives off an aura Renji is really familiar to.

"You know…" Renji started. "…Ren missed you so much…" he can hear the boy sniffs. Ren had really missed the guy. 'Tha-thank you, Renji-san.'

Jino smiled when he heard that. Renji caught the man's smile. "I see…" the man said. "You know,"

"Renji." The redhead answered.

"Yes, Renji…you know, you remind me of someone I knew very much."

"Huh?"

Jino just smile at the confused redhead. Renji reminded him of both his wife and son's.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself to you yet. My name is Jinoya Koichi, but you can call me Jino instead."

Renji heard Zabimaru snort at the name 'thwack' …which earned them a smack from Ren…if hearing what he heard didn't give it away. 'OW! Kid!' Renji heard the nue shouted.

Renji snickered at that. Good thing I didn't-

'Renji-san, I heard that.' Whoops…

Jino caught the redhead's reactions. Renji is so oblivious to his surroundings. He can imagine what his son did when they heard his given name. He didn't really like his name but given is given. He can't change that.

(Stupid Li! Can't you think of something better?)

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **….and CUT! Hehe….next chapter will be post right away.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **and chapter 11 is up. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **You know Tite Kubo owned Bleach so why?...

Chapter 11

"Jino-san?" Renji asked the black-haired man.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, you're quite familiar…Did we met a long time ago or something? Except the other day that is, you know? I can't help feeling I know you or something…but I really believe we haven't met…" Renji trailed off as he tilted his head and looked thoughtful.

Jino chuckled at the redhead's question. If only the redhead knew… "No, I believe we didn't. Maybe you're mistaking me for someone else you knew…"

"Huh?" Renji asked.

'What's dad talking about?' Ren asked.

'Don't ask me…I don't know too.'

Jino looked amused to the redhead.

"I see you're awake." Renji and Jino turned to the voice. Byakuya had entered the room. They didn't even notice the door closed. Somehow, Renji felt a déjà vu in the situation. Jino remained loking amused as the noble sat beside him. The look the noble got to him tells him that he knew what and who Jino was. 'I'm not surprised he got it already.' Jino thought.

"How are you feeling?" the noble asked.

"Uh….fine?" Renji answered a little awkwardly. The situation really feels like a déjà vu! He looked at the two men. Somehow, they look like twins, if Jino's hair would be longer to match Byakuya's. They look similar.

'Hey! Renji-san! My dad and your taicho looked the same! Cool! So that's why your taicho looked familiar to me…hehe' he heard the boy exclaimed in his mind.

'Yeah, well, at least I'm not the only one who thought like that.'

"I see." Byakuya nodded.

Jino knew this would happen. The redhead is completely oblivious to the matter. No one else knew except the noble and the sotaicho in soul society and well, the 12th divisions (If they're researches are correct) who he was. He knew Byakuya knew about it from Yoruichi. He could imagine the noble cornering his poor ex-teacher. The noble had been confused to Jino when their eyes had met before.

He didn't mind that though. He had the right to know.

Byakuya caught the black-haired man's thoughtful look. He was really surprised about what he had found out from his ex-teacher. But Yoruichi didn't answer all his questions. The woman told him he could get it to the man himself. He just had to wait for an opportunity though.

"As soon as you're well enough, we will be leaving to the human world as per order of the head captain."

OoOoOoO

Stan stood in front of their master as he was backhanded on his left cheek. He didn't twitch at the slap he took, though his face clearly showed a red mark. Cirrious and Joe stood behind his back.

"You failed!"

"Forgive me…"

"I knew it…I shouldn't have given you the position. Your temper and short patience bring you down and distract you to the main objective!"

Stan remained silent to the whole lecture. He didn't care the least about it. He just wants to sleep on his fluffy bed. 'Hmm…tempting' he thought ignoring his master's yells and lectures.

"Enough, Jim…" A voice cut in.

"My lord…" Jim said as he bowed to where the voice came from. "Forgive me…I failed you."

"It's fine."

"But…the boy."

"It's quite alright. Patience is alright…it is our key in obtaining what we want….just be prepared…until the boy comes out of his shell, we strike…"

"Yes, my lord…"

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **this is kinda short for a chapter…but I can't think of something else…so I apologize…hehe..this is like an fill in chapter…^^


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Aaaannd….I'm really enjoying typing my story…hehe…(I guess, I love the plot..hehe)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach,

Chapter 12

Ichigo doesn't know what to think of the group the head captain sent to go with them to the living world. Sure, there's Rukia and Renji, he could live with that…or Yoruichi and the two 11th division seaters, Ikkaku and Yumichika …they could handle it…but….what the hell? Really…Of all the people who would be sent, the ones who wanted to fight and kill him are the ones who would be joining the group! (Well, not that he's scared or anything…or not that, they would kill him though…that's not the point!) Really? Kenpachi and Byakuya in one team? Did the old man have a crack or something? Not to mention a pink-haired girl who was actually a lieutenant, who always made fun of him and his hair which reminded him of a certain green arrancar…err..ex-espada back in Hueco Mundo….coming too. What would happen to his life now? He couldn't imagine his life in school if someone barged in and drag him out. And where will Kenpachi and Byakuya live? God! He felt sympathetic to whoever gets to live with them…not that he's worried. Byakuya can live but….the fighting-maniac is a HUGE problem. Who could have possibly live with that guy around? Tell me?

"Ken-chan! Look! Look! The ugly big guy with a mustache gave me a free candy!"

"Yachi! That's a mod soul! Don't eat it!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Let's fight ICHIGO!"

"…" Riiiiiight~ those three…

OoOoOoO

"Ah~ Byakuya~, so nice for you to join us!" Kisuke Urahahra greeted the noble as he sits down.

"Sotaicho assigned me to be the team leader…and that's Kuchiki-taicho for you…"

"AH~ now now, Byakuya-san…" The noble twitched.

"Kuchiki-taicho is here to know about the situation." Jino cut in. He knew something would have happened if he didn't…considering the nobles hand on the hilt of his Zanpaktou. 'Really, Kisuke…you're provoking him.' He thought as he rolled his eyes.

"You can call me Byakuya, Jino-san."

"I see…alright, Byakuya-san."

Kisuke snickered behind his fan while Yoruichi was muttering about someone who's bored and teases some people.

"Ahehe…now for the matter at hand..." Kisuke begins. "I've almost finish it but it will take a few months."

"Very well…"

"For the meantime, you could do whatever you want, patrol or something…I've prepared your gigais and oh! Id's in case." The blonde shopkeeper said as he put down three Id's on the table. "And before I forgot…Jino-san…you will live with Byakuya-san for a while. I have an apartment ready for you, but you have to pay the rent. Yoruichi got you jobs while you live here. That's all! Good luck!"

OoOoOoO

Byakuya entered the apartment he, Jino and Renji would be living in. He checks all the places inside. There were three separated bedroom, two bathrooms, a kitchen and dining, and a living room all in. The three men went to their respective bedrooms after eating dinner with their gigais.

'Wow! Renji-san! I've never been in this place before.' Ren exclaimed as Renji prepared the bed and slumped.

'Yeah, kid…the living world has so many cool and amazing stuffs, like sunglasses!'

'What's a sunglass?'

"I'll show you tomorrow! You'll like it."

'Okay!'

"Good" Reni grinned.

OoOoOoO

Keigo walked along the streets of Karakura, on his way home from shopping. He whistles as he walks down the street a bag of groceries on his hand. He is having a great day so far. No bitching sister, no any unlucky happenings, and he had bought a new cool game in the shop! Oh, this is great. Well, not that, his day's get all great like this, sometimes it gets bad or worse. He was nearing his home when he felt a familiar atmosphere…like when he met the shinigami's who get to live with him during the arrancar's attack. He shudders at the very thought. Maybe, it's just the wind?

"Oi, pervert-boy!" Keigo heard the familiar voice called.

'That voice…no…' Keigo must be imagining things...he ignored it.

"Hey, didn't you hear me?" the voice called again, sounding a bit annoyed and amused at the same time.

'No! He must be imagining it. There's no way!'

He continued walking, ignoring the footsteps he heard following him.

"Ikkaku, ask nice." Another voice piped in.

'NO!'

Keigo continued walking…well, more like running now. Sure enough, the footsteps followed behind.

'It must be the thugs, right? Right…' he thought assuring his self. 'It must be..hehe' he nervously glance behind. 'OH God, NO!' What are they doing here?

Keigo run and run so fast but not fast enough for the two people who was following behind him. When he turned around a corner, he bumped into someone. He landed on his butt. "Ow…I'm sorry…" he trailed off as he saw the man in front of him. The guy is HUGE! He has an eye patch on his right eye. His hair spiked into different sides with...is that bells...on some ends. He was wearing ripped jeans, a skull belt and a black jacket. He looked like a thug but what made Keigo freeze on his position is the piercing eye and grin of the guy. IT"S SCARY! He sure wants to confront the two people following him than this!

"Oi…" Keigo gulped. "Are you the pervert-boy they're talking about?"

Who want's to kill me? I admit I'm a pervert but I never did anything wrong! Please help me!

"Yo! Captain. You found him!" Keigo's ears heard Ikkaku's voice in the background. 'Captain? This guy?'

"Now, now…captain, Ikkaku…you're scaring the boy!" Yumichika's voice cut in sounding amused. 'what do they want?'

"Is he dead?" a small voice asked. Keigo turned to the direction he heard the voice. A pink-haired girl stood beside him. The little girl gave a cute confused expression and tried to poke his head. '…Run away from here little girl!' he thought, trying to convince the girl by looking at her.

"He's not, Yachiru-chan." Yumichika answered the girl. "Oh! I like him already! Ken-chan, can we keep him?" the girl said with a smile. The big guy, Kenpachi, growled a little making Keigo shiver.

'NO! The little girl may be cute but she''s their boss!' Keigo horrifyingly thought.

"Oi, pervert-boy, we need a house…"

'NOOOOOOO! Iiiiiiiiichigo! Heeeeeeelp!

OoOoOoO

"Rukia-chan! Daddy missed you!" Isshin Kusrosaki said as he lounged for the girl with a hug when he saw them come in but not before getting a kick to his gut and an uppercut to his chin.

"Masaaaki! Our child is so cruuuel!"

Ichigo ignored the old man as he lifted Rukia's bag inside.

"Welcome home, Rukia-san." Yuzu greeted.

Ichigo was about to carry the bag into the spare room when he loudly sneezed.

"Ichi-nii, do you have a cold?" Karin asked.

Ichigo sniffed. "Naa~ I don't think so." He said as Rukia handed him a tissue. "Thanks."

'Funny, I don't have a cold and it's not yet winter…maybe…oh well, not my problem.' He thought as he carried the bag to the bedroom.

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **Poor Keigo…heehee…^^


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Chapter 13 is up! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Bleach, I don't own…My sketch-pad? I own…

Chapter 13

Renji glanced at the classroom. This is the first time he went early to school. He is still a bit sleepy from being wake up by Byakuya. Apparently, both Jino and Byakuya have to go to work early and he was dragged out of his bed to go with them to school. He feels like a kid being reminded by their parents to go to school with them. He protested a little but the look they gave him is scary! The two men are really similar in their wake! It's like their twins or something. Really, imagine two Byakuyas…Renji snickered at the thought.

"Ehem." Someone coughed. The redhead looked up to see Rukia and Ichigo. "…sorry to intrude your snickering but you're quite early today, Renji." The petite woman said.

"You're early…" Ichigo trailed off as he yawned.

"So are you two." Renji retort.

The room is filling up as he slumps back to his chair. It really was still too early…

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun!" An orange-haired female greeted along with a black-haired woman. Inoue looked at Rukia and Renji. "Ru-Rukia-san? Renji-san? What are you doing here?" the woman asked.

"It's a long story…I'll tell you later, Inoue-san." Rukia answered.

"It seems like trouble for me." Uryuu cut in as he sits down on his chair. Chad came in and greeted them as he too sits down.

"Hey, Ichigo." Mizuiro asked as he came in. "You seen Keigo?" the short male asked.

"Huh? No..I haven't…why?"

"Well..-"

"Good morning."

Keigo popped out of nowhere. The group was startled by the guy. He wore eye bags under his eyes. He timidly sits down on his own chair and desk as he banged his head to the table. "What's wrong with him?" Mizuiro asked. All of them shook their heads…no one knew..well, at least knew…

"Yo! Renji!" A bald man (Hey!) greeted as he and a violet-haired man come in.

"Yo!"

Ichigo and the others now understood why Keigo was acting like that. Poor guy…

As the bell rings, the teacher checked the attendance before calming the class down.

"Class, you'll have two new teachers in you history and English classes. Everyone, be nice." The teacher said as he gesture two people to come in the classroom. As soon as the teachers come in, the girls squealed in delight while the boys groaned. Two men came in. Renji and Ichigo paled…so much for sleeping and skipping classes. Uryuu twitched. Inoue's eyes sparkled as she saw two good looking men. Tatsuki snort at all the girl's actions but she had to admit, they do look good and handsome. Rukia feels happy. Ikkaku and Yumichika groaned…and Chad…well, being Chad.

"Class, this is Kuchiki Byakuya." The teacher introduced. "He will be teaching you English literature…and this is Koichi Jino, who will be teaching you in History Class."

OoOoOoO

At lunchtime, Renji slumped to the ground. "I'm beat!" he grumbled.

"Oh, yeah, if you're beat, I'm tortured…" Ichigo said.

"Idiot! That's because you're not focusing in class." Rukia retort.

"How can I focus if you big respectful brother always shoots me with his laser eyes like he is going to kill me or something!"

"Hey! He was not! That's his usual look!" Rukia glared menacingly, at the orange-haired teen. Ichigo, wanted to escape, used an escape goat. "No! I was talking about the other." He said, relieved as the girl calmed down but not before someone smacked him upside the head. Apparently, Ren heard it and asked Renji to get the teen, in which the redhead complied.

"OW! What the hell, Renji!" Ichigo shouted to the redhead while Rukia snickered.

"…That's what you get for mentioning Jino-san as an escape goat." The redhead said as he pointed his own head. "Ren could hear you."

"Urgh…" Ichigo grumbled muttering about a pineapple having multi-like-personality in him.

"I heard that, dumbass!"

OoOoOoO

After lunch was over, the class prepared to go for gym class. The field outside can't be used because the weather seems to not agree. The sky is a little dark as clouds formed. According to the weather cast, there will be rain in the afternoon. They heard there will be a new P.E. instructor and is said to be as strict as the last one. The boys are not scared even a bit because they have their trump cards. They have Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku if ever. (Oh, they're in it, alright)

As soon as they entered the gym, the class of boys gave confused looks as they saw Ichigo paled and Renji sweated. Ikkaku was grinning like a madman, and it's scary while Keigo turned a shed of blue.

'OH NO, not him!'

There, in the center of the gym, a guy stood holding a wooden stick draped along his broad shoulders. He had an eye patch on his right eye and bells on his hair-ends. He is big, and what made him scary was that mad grin on his face. The class shivers.

"Hello, boys…" Kenpachi greeted as his face turned SCARY. A thunder crashed loudly outside, a signal that it is going to pour hard rain. The class paled.

Kenpachi grins wildly.

OoOoOoO

**A/N:** Kenpachi gets to be a P.E. teacher! XDD


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: **This chapter will be the last I can update for this week…IF my mind fails me again BUT if I got an idea again, I'll post…hehe Please Review! I really appreciate it. (Am I fast? Is it getting boring? I think not?) A person with insecurities like me needs confidence and reviews!

**Disclaimer: **You know I don't own it.

Chapter 14

"Urgh!" Renji grumbled as he slumped into the couch. Too much happened in one day. He didn't get much sleep, extra sleep in classes, and lastly, Kenpachi brutally murdered the class of boys including him, Ichigo, and Ikkaku. (Well, not that he literally murdered them all, they just became punching bags.) Kenpachi had challenged them all to fight. Some reasoned out that it's not P.E. but the guy states it's for endurance training and knowing our enemy. Seriously, are they in military? Well, except that Ichigo, ikkaku and Renji are but the boys are simply citizens who want to have a good life! He had challenged everyone even their ex-instructor who was currently monitoring a different class. They had fought neck and neck! Who knew the guy had that much strength? Ichigo had beaten him to a pulp before! They just don't know…The fight had ended when Kenpachi suddenly checked out the time. Apparently, he had to get Yachiru from the elementary division when classes ended. The guys had shook hands and promise for a repeat.

Renji stretched and slumped further to the sofa. 'Yes~ Comfort, at last.' He thought, not noticing Byakuya had walked to the living room and stopped as he saw the redhead stretched and slumped after.

Byakuya's eyes roamed to the redhead's body, feeling his heart beating a bit faster. He didn't notice Jino walked in on him until he was tapped on the shoulder. His face looked calm but the blush sporting on his cheeks, give it away. Jino inwardly chuckled in understanding. Byakuya coughed slightly and switch back to his old self.

"What is it, Jino-san?"

"I was going to ask you if you could help me cook."

"Yes..."

Byakuya looked back to the slumped redhead who is currently laying on his stomache.

"Renji, we'll call you when dinner is ready."

"m'right~" the redhead mutters under the pillow, completely oblivious.

OoOoOoO

The dinner went great. The food was well cooked and very delicious. After eating, he watched T.V. while Byakuya and Jino read books. After 2 hours, Renji bid them a good night and went to his bedroom. Outside the rain pours hard. The living room was silent except to the rain.

"I'll be sleeping now…good night, Byakuya-san." Jino got up and also went to his bedroom.

"Go ahead…" Byakuya nodded back to him as he went. He still didn't feel sleepy as he reads the books on his lap. A few hours gone by, the noble checked the time. It is now midnight. He closed the book he's reading and stood. As he went to his room, a heavy feeling consumed him. The feeling was familiar. It was like when Hisana had collapsed while he was gone to work, or when Rukia fought an arrancar and nearly died. He glances around. The rain still pours hard outside the apartment. There seems to be nothing wrong- he stopped. "Renji." He whispered as he went to the redhead's room.

Renji was curled into a ball as he clutched his head. "Renji!" he approached the redhead. 'What's happening?' he thought.

The door to the bedroom opens and in comes Jino. He approached the noble who is currently holding the redhead.

'What's happening to him?" the noble asked.

"It's Ren."

OoOoOoO

Renji was having a peaceful slumber when he jerks and sits up, looking around the room. 'What the hell?' The rain still pours hard outside the window. 'What could have possibly made him wake up in the middle of the night?' He thought. He was thinking this when his head began to ache. 'What the fuck?'

'Mo…mom! No!...' Renji heard a small voice yelled out.

'Huh? Ren?'

'Kid! Wake up!' he heard Zabimaru yelling inside his head. Renji closed his eyes trying to least the pain. His head hurt, Damn it!

A flash of red caught his vision when he closed his eyes. 'Wha-? Wha-what was that?' he tought as he snapped his eyes open and looked around. 'Where did that come from?'

'Mother!'

Another shout and another pain "OW!" he closed his eyes to the pain.

Inside his mind, he saw a room. Not his room, but an old room. It was dark and the rain pours hard outside. A woman stands before the room's door and locked it. The woman had long red hair pass her waist as he kneeled before Renji. 'Who-?' Her eyes were a bit dull and tinted with a bit red. She looked familiar as Renji observed the woman's features.

"Ren, Ren…look at me…you'll be okay, Mommy's here…Daddy and you will be fine, I'll protect you. I promise." The woman said as she hugged him. 'The woman smell like…pine apple? And she called me Ren…is this Ren's mother?' he thought as the woman with red hair turned to another person who is currently lied to the floor. He had bandages on his eyes, bleeding. She saw her caress the man's face with her fingers. Her eyes held a dull shade of red. "I love you…I'm sorry…" She said as she kissed the man's forehead.

"Mom…d-don't go…please…don't leave…" Renji heard Ren's voice coming out of him. He can feel tears streaming down his face as the woman wiped it away. Her teary eyes looked sad but she still smiles at him. "I won't…take care of Daddy for me?"

Renji felt himself nod. The woman stands and opened a secret door. A bright light shone and lights the dark room. Renji saw a beautiful woman in front of him. If Renji had a mother or a sister, she would pass. She really looked like him!

The woman lifted the unconscious man inside it. She turned to Renji after. She pulled Renji inside too as Ren's voice came out of his mouth.

"No! You said you won't leave! Don't! Mother! No!"

"I Love you both…" the woman mouthed as Renji heard the door to the room crashed. The woman closed the door. The last thing Renji saw was the woman's sad smile and unfocused eyes…

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **I'll cut it there...you know, I actually remembered my mother here…when she left…oh I miss her. People who have mothers beside them are really lucky. I haven't felt my mother's embrace since I was at least 7 years old. My grandma and father raised me

Happy Mother's Day!

Review


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** I just want to thank you to all who had read, reading, and will be reading this story of mine; and for all the reviews or message I received in the past few days, I thank you thee! And for all that will be reviewing, I will thank you in advance. Hehe…I really appreciate it and of course I'm very grateful! XD

**Disclaimer: **I'm one of the fans and one of the many people who don't own Bleach…I'm just a fan.

Chapter 15

Renji felt soothing reiatsu being poured into him. He was still in his mind reeling about what happened. Everything became dark after he saw the woman closed the door and he found himself standing in a blank world. Everything was dark and he can't see anything beside his own. He tried to come back to his senses but for some reason, he felt the need to stay for the moment. Something is stopping him from waking up. He felt like he doesn't want to leave just yet. Then, comes to the situation where he didn't know where he was except that he's probably inside his inner world, Zabimaru isn't there and a certain redhead boy was missing. 'What do I do here?' he thought as he walked around not knowing the way. His train of thought was cut off by a not so distant sob coming from his left side. Sure enough, he can't see anything but he can hear it. He trusted his hearing as he approached the sound. It was still dark but Renji can now see a flash of red. He stopped to observe the figure. It was Ren, with his head down on his knees sobbing.

"Ren?" Renji whispered as he approached the sobbing boy. The redhead boy slowly lifted his head and looked up. He stared at Renji's own cherry eyes. Renji noticed the boy's face as he sits to the boy's level. His cheeks were a bit puffy and tears streak down from his eyes. They only stared at each other for a few moments before the boy looked away, wiping some tears in his eyes as he sniffs. There was something in the boy's eyes that Renji noticed. It seems hopeful for something, but he doesn't have any clue what the boy was hoping for. Renji scratched his head in thought. There must be something I could do.

OoOoOoO

Ren didn't want to be a problem to the older redhead. He tried to be a tough kid, really…just, not at this particular moment. Though, he wanted the older redhead to pat him or something…he can't ask that. Renji-san has been through enough of his and his father's situation. I have promised to be brave, to take care of dad, to be good, to not cry anymore…all of that, I failed…It's all my fault I'm in this situation…Maybe if I wasn't born, mother would have lived…father would have been happy…and no one would be trying to take me away…and Renji-san would have never be in trouble…maybe-

His train of negative thoughts was pushed away when he felt himself be engulfed by warm arms. He gave a surprised gasp as he was wrapped by the older redhead's arms. Ren's eyes widen and glance a little at Renji. He can't see his face. He felt the man's hand stroking his hair. It was soothing and he felt himself calming more. I've never felt this way since mother was gone.

"It's okay, kid…I'm here." Ren heard the redhead said. "Everything's alright." He remembered that sentence. He had heard it a million times. 'Mother…' he thought trailing off as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

The blank world changed. Renji saw his surroundings changing into the field where he met Ren in his mind. Zabimaru came out from nowhere when the sky lifted up and approached the redhead.

'How's the kid?' the nue asked.

'He's fine now…' Renji answered.

OoOoOoO

After that vision he'd seen, he can't help feeling an ache to his heart. That was Ren's last memory of his own mother; His mother which would do anything for her family. He saw the redhead boy's breakdown. He knew the boy was thinking of negative thoughts and he had to do something for him. He doesn't know what to do then and acted on impulse. He hugged the boy and stroke his hair…like Rukia did to the children when their still in Rukongai. He felt relieved when the action had worked. He heard the boy whispered his mother but not low enough that Renji could hear.

OoOoOoO

Renji…

Someone was calling his name…

Renji…

That voice…he knew so well…

Renji…wake up…

Renji slowly opened his eyes and met gray onyx eyes looking back down at him. Byakuya's eyes held concern and worriness. "Renji…"

Renji slowly sits up as he looked around. He's in his room now, not in his mind or in a dream. The redhead turned back to his captain's face and did something that startled the man. He hugged him tightly. He didn't know why he hugged the noble but he didn't care. "Sorry taicho…just for a moment."

Byakuya didn't know what happen but seeing the redhead's act like this made him worried. The long time he had known the redhead, he only acts like this when he feels down or sad. He wanted to push away that sadness and replace it with happiness. He let the redhead hug him. His silence made Renji comfortable. If Byakuya doesn't want to, he could just say it but the noble just let it be and he is grateful for that.

Jino silently stood and walked out the bedroom. He left the two alone and continued down the hallway. He's not needed there anymore. He knew that Renji saw one of Ren's memories. He can't stop it from happening. The thunder and the rain triggered that memory he, himself doesn't want to remember; That night where he couldn't protect her. His sight and power had been reduced to full extent and thus, having not protected his family's demised. He closed his eyes and pushed away the memory. The only thing he left behind in his mind were the words his wife gave…

'I love you…'

'After this is over, they will pay…' he thought with a promise.

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **did I do well? No? Yes? Maybe? *sigh* I'm really beat…I have written this chapter yesterday and edited it when I was typing…hehe…a flicked a few 'tweaks' here and there, I hope you enjoyed…^^


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: ***whistles~*

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach…

Chapter 16

Renji still couldn't believe he did that! He hugged Byakuya! BYAKUYA KUCHIKI! Kuchiki freaking Byakuya! His TAICHO! Uh, what else...oh yeah, KUCHIKI BYAKUYA! 'I'm so embarrass…' Renji thought. '…but why now? Why not the other night? Ugh…maybe their right…I don't think before I do something…'

'Ugh…who am I kidding? Myself?' Renji groaned. The memory of hugging Byakuya still engraved in his mind. 'I can't believe I'm thinking this!' Every time he thought of that his heart flutters. What's happening to me? He groaned again calling the attention of his two companions as they walked down the streets. Rukia had invited him to go out with Ichigo dragged behind her, while said teen was muttering under his breath about some girl who dragged him out of his bed and made him her servant.

"Renji, if you don't want to come, you should have said so…I feel like I'm forcing you." Rukia said to the redhead.

"Sorry…it's just…nothing. I'm just thinking, that's all…and besides, I do want to come. I want to buy a sun glasses for my collection on the way."

"Huh…'lright." Rukia huffed then turned to the orange teen beside her. "Hey! Be careful with that."

"Yeah, yeah…" Ichigo waved off.

"One yeah is enough, idiot!"

Ichigo sighed. Girls are really annoying…

As they walk, Renji starts conversing with the boy in his mind as he seems bored while Rukia comes in to another shop much to Ichigo's demised, thinking the last store they went would be the last one they entered.

'So, kid…how are ya'?' he asked. There was a bit pause but Ren answers.

'I'm okay, Renji-san.' Ren paused then continued. 'Renji-san?'

'Hm?'

'Uhm…thank you…for the other night…and I'm so-'

'Ren, look…it doesn't matter now…and your welcome, you don't have to apologize because it's not your fault, okay?'

'But…'

Renji sighed. 'Look, forget about it, let's just be happy and move on. I'm sure your mother would have like that.'

'I…yeah, you're right…' Renji can tell, by the sound of it that the boy feels a little better now. '…she would have like that…Thank you Renji-san.'

'Welcome kid…And I want to show you those sunglasses I told you about.'

'Really?' Ren beamed. 'Cool!'

"RENJI!"

Renji gave an unmanly squeak when his line of sight was bombarded by two pair of onyx eyes staring right at him. "W-what?"

"I am calling your attention for the past 5 minutes and you're still not responding!"

"Urr…sorry…Rukia" Renji scratched his head sheepishly.

Rukiaa huffed and sighed. "As much as I wanted to lecture you, I know you know that you have to at least be more attentive to your surroundings, Renji…I mean, the other day, you almost ran into a pole! Good thing Chad was there to pull you out of it."

"Yeah…I remembered…but you know it's hard for me to."

"And you have to tell Ren too."

"Na~, don't worry 'bout that, he can hear you and he heard you right…he just wanted to thank me the other night…" Renji trailed off as he noticed his mistake. Too late though…

"Why? What happened?" Ichigo asked as Renji clamped his own mouth. Rukia noticed the action as 'It's a secret and I don't want to tell you' gesture.

"Renji…" Rukia's voice held a 'You will tell me so and I will make you'.

The redhead jumped and gulped at his best friends, who stared at him. 'Have to think of something else, and quick!'

'Renji-san, let's run!' apparently, Ren doesn't want to tell them too. 'Okay, kid...gotcha!'

"Well? What are you-"

"Ahahaha! Look at the time? Sorry, Rukia…looks like I'll be seeing you some other time. See ya!" Renji said quickly giving no chance to the two to ask questions and made a run for it. He rounded around an alley and hid behind a trash bin as Rukia and Ichigo pass by. He started to congratulate himself for successfully dodging them when a shadow loom over him and when he looked up, Rukia and Ichigo stood behind him.

"Ehem…don't think you could get away that easily…I can sense your reiatsu Renji…" Rukia started.

"Yeah, and don't forget, we knew you too well that we know you would hide in the nearest corner you will see. So consider that a fail for persuading us the other way." Ichigo continued.

'Shit...'

"Now, what happened?" Rukia finished as they towered over the redhead, completely blocking any escape route he could see.

'…I can't escape.'

OoOoOoO

Ichigo and Rukia stared at Renji for a long while after the redhead finished the story about what happened the other night. He can't help a slight blush that brushed his cheeks when he told them about what he did the other night. He observed their reactions. Rukia's eyes were sparkling like she knew something no one else knew while Ichigo only stared at him, his eyes held an understanding of sort; Not that he didn't see it through Rukia but he knew the girl understood…just that, there's something else there. Who knows what she's thinking?

"Renji…" Rukia started, breaking the silence that engulfed them. "Oh! It's so sweet!"

'huh? What's she talking about?'

'Renji-san, I think she's crazy?' he heard the boy spoke.

'Totally, kid…but that's when she's in her fangi-'he cut off and yelled. "WHAT THE HELL?" Oh, now he knows why…the girl was in her fan girl mode!

'What's a fangirl?' Ren asked while Renji is in panic mode. 'Not now kid! But I'll tell you later.'

'Okay'

"I'm totally rooting for the both of you!" Rukia squealed in delight. Ichigo paled as he noticed the fan girl mode too. It's scary!

"OI! Rukia! Stop it; it's not what you think!" Renji tried to get the girl right while Ichigo was grumbling about a woman in her fan girl mode which didn't go unnoticed by said woman who smacked his head after hearing his predicament.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" She said as Ichigo nursed the growing lump on his head from the smack it took. She then turned back to Renji. "It's okay Renji! I'm here for you. And I know Nii-sama likes you too. So, don't worry a thing."

"What the hell are you thinking about?"

"You have to confess your feelings to him! But in the right moment so it would be romantic!"

"Whatever Rukia! Don't take me into your fan world! And I do not have feelings for my own taicho!" Even though he said it, he can't help feeling an ache when he said it. Does that mean?- NO! I don't! Am I?

"Denial…"Rukia bluntly said as Renji spluttered some incoherent words. He couldn't make a better retort to that. It seems like his heart was agreeing to the woman's sentences.

"I told you, I'm not!" Renji yelled and yelled but Rukia ignored this.

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **and cut!…hehe…^^


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I am not the one who owned Bleach…Tite Kubo is the one.

Chapter 17

Why would Rukia say that? Did I miss something and she's really messing with me? Did I fell for it that's why I'm like this? These were the thoughts going inside the redhead's mind.

'I can't have feelings for my own taicho…' he thought for himself but Ren and Zabimaru could hear it.

'You said you can't…' the nue said.

'Renji-san, I think I have to agree…maybe Rukia-san was right…' Ren added.

'Not you both too…'

Lunch time was in the process. Renji sits with the gang and in his 'dazed mode'. No one questions him, now that they all knew why the redhead was acting like that. Rukia on the other hand can see everything from his best friend's face. She knew the redhead was thinking things through. The things she said the other day were just a bluff and an unsure statement. She had noticed the infatuations between her brother and her best friend before and she was unsure the whole time. But when Renji told them what happened the other night, her assumptions had taken a top notch and experimented and observed the redhead's reactions. She can see that somehow, Renji was in denial and was thinking that the respect and loyalty he believed was much more when it comes to her brother.

OoOoOoO

Renji still think things through his mind. Did he really have feelings for Byakuya? He always asked himself. He looked at where the black-haired man was. The noble was seated in the teacher's corner with a few of his peers. But that's not what the redhead was observing fully…it was the girls who was sitting and will be seating near the corner that made him looked at. They were looking at Byakuya and Jino but more to the noble. He felt something almost snapped. He was planning to stand up and push away those irritating girls when he suddenly stops half-way... 'Oh…no…no…no…' he thought as he shook his head. He heard a snicker near him and noticed Rukia. He saw her mouthed the words that he had heard for a million times now since their shopping the other day…

'I told you so…' complete with a slight wink, being careful for everybody to not notice but only the redhead.

"Gahhhh!" Renji suddenly shrieked as he made a realization. Every student in the cafeteria gave a startled look and some had stopped eating as Renji began to notice his surrounding and sure enough his captain also looked to his direction. He blushed at the look his captain only gave to him. Renji quickly sits back down on his own chair and eats his food ignoring everyone staring at him. His head down. 'What do I do now?' he thought.

OoOoOoO

The redhead's outburst was a bit startling from Byakuya's point of view. He was observing the redhead out of the corner of his eyes as he seemed to be in deep thoughts. He still remembered what happened the other night. It was uncalled for but he felt a swell of happiness inside him. He knew this feeling so well he just hoped that the redhead wouldn't notice. He can't have another heart break if the redhead doesn't feel the same way. He wished so anyway. He decided to let Renji know but in the right time… just not now. When their eyes met, however, he saw the redhead blushed. It was cute...in a Renji-like way. And somehow, his hopes got up…that maybe, Renji does have feelings for him. He smiled inwardly after that thought.

OoOoOoO

To say he didn't notice the whole scene was a lie. Jino can see that both the redhead and the noble had the same infatuations to each other. He remembered a same old scene from his own memory…different but still the same. It is truly a beautiful one to behold. He would wait for the day they come along the flow…because, these kinds of things should be left alone on its own and progress.

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **There, I post it…short, I know...I hope you enjoyed that^^

Next chapter is the story's plot in progress...^^ and I'll be posting it in about...uh...hopefully in 2 days.^^


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Wow….it's been 3 days…hehe…well, I have a reason. My father came home with my stepmom! Yes, I have a stepmom and they have two kids now…which made sense when it's 15 years before my mom left us…and now, we're happy^^ no sweat! I have to babysit baby brother which was 5 months old by now and my little kid sister which I am twice the age with which means if she turns 18…that's double my age…but I won't tell you my age..WAHAHAHAHA! ( I'm ooooold but I feel like a kid that don't age in the inside…well, not that I don't mature…it's just, I am kiddy when I'm home or when I'm with friends…but with studies and works, I'm mature enough? But shy…yeah…I have no idea why I'm shy…maybe it's the genes? *cough* enough of my babbling…here's chapter 18! And it's longer than I thought it would be! I made this to the expense of my promise when I said I'd be updating for the after two days hopefully, but it's been three! Which is fast for an update…but for me, it makes me guilty. Thanks to the readers who read my not so amazing fic! I really appreciate it!

Hope you enjoy!XD

**Disclaimer: **I especially don't own Bleach and any animes except my own made drawings of anime people which is by the way…made up by my not so timid mind…so, yeah…don't own it^^

Chapter 18

It was late in the evening when Kisuke Urahara, owner of a little old shop in Karakura, called Byakuya, Jino, and Renji to come over for important news. He had expected them to come but what he didn't expect was the present crowd gathered in his small but spacious living room that night. Sure he expected Yoruichi there 'coz the woman always barge in his shop, or in anyone's home when it's important whether she's in her cat form, or not…or even when she's nak~ed…scratch that, kisuke doesn't want to have his head off…or beat off…anyway, she's there when something came up even though no one told her to come, she knows when to show up…how did she know that? No one knows…anyway, that's not it, it was the crowd in his living room that he should talk about.

He saw Ichigo and Rukia beside Renji's left and right side and Byakuya beside Rukia…hm~ quite excemptable if Byakuya/Renji called Rukia which in turn dragged Ichigo with her. If you thought about it, it's not that surprising if they're here. Rukia was Byakuya's younger sister and Renji's best friend in which Ichigo's also his best friend. These people have alibis.

Now, with the people left.

The whole ryoka team was here too. The ever charming Inoue Orihime, Chad Sato, and Uryuu Ishida…the only quincy. Why are they here?

The other members of the shinigami were also here…again, why?

Didn't they know the author of the fic was having a hassle by their doing? It was supposed to be just the three most important people! Right? And come to think of it, Tessai had brought out too many tea cups before they arrived! Did he know something I don't know? Did he know that this would happen? And why are Jinta and Ururu here too?

These are the thoughts Kisuke has been thinking for the past minute as he was sitting, across the small room, full of people but wide enough to accommodate all of them.

"Uh…can I ask why are you all here? 'Coz I remember I only called three people here to come." He asked. Ichigo and Rukia are the first to answer.

"Well, Renji's my best friend and Nii-sama's here. Before you ask, no, they didn't call us, we felt them going here when we're about to go in their apartment." Rukia stated.

"What she said… and I'm part of it." Ichigo reasoned.

Kisuke turned to the next which is Inoue.

"Uhm, I felt Kurosaki-kun here. Chad was on the way when I went. And I called Ishida-san…" Inoue said.

"I felt their reiatsu here, so there must be something going on and that confirmed my suspicions when they called me." Uryuu stated.

The shopkeeper then turned to the others.

"I saw Brow-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"Yachi told me to." Kenpachi grunted. "Why do we have to explain ourselves when Ichigo and Byakuya were here?"

'That made sense…in Kenpachi Zaraki's way…' Kisuke thought.

"Captain and lieutenant are here, that's why we're here." Ikkaku and Yumichika said when Kisuke turned to them.

"What about you three?" the shopkeeper asked when he turned to his helpers in the shop.

"Old man-Tessai dragged me out!" JInnta reasoned out while pointing to the big guy. "OW!"

"Jinta's here…" Ururu said ignoring Jinta's pain when Tessai smacked his head.

"Uruhara-san, I'm here because I brought the tea." The big guy reasoned.

'So much for expecting and unexpecting…and that is the least excuse I've been expecting from one of them.' the blonde thought as he sighed. "Huh…"

"You can't separate them all, Kisuke…it's like they have chain reaction. When one moves, the others follow." Yoruichi snickered.

"Alright, there's not much I wanted to say, but given all of you are here, it will take a long talk…" he started. "…given the time I worked in my lab, I have finished the device that would extract or rather pull out Ren-kun out of Renji-kun's soul. Many of you haven't heard that from happening. You see, there's an artifact that could do that to two souls. That's the sword I gave to Jino-san to put Ren inside Renji. It can only be used to two compatible souls or if one soul has some connection to the other. Be it the soul itself, the related soul, or if one has some features the soul had. Now, if you'll ask me about those things, you should understand that my mouth is sealed and I can't tell you any information about it. Except the fact, that Jino-san and Ren-kun, are not from here. They are from another dimension or in this case, from a different world, parallel to us…in short, in a parallel world.

"So you mean to say, we coexist to another world?" Inoue asked.

"Ah~ yes, you studied well, dear."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Wow…I wonder what my counterpart looked like."

"Wait! Then, Nii-sama and Jino-san…are…" Rukia trailed off as she looked form both men. She didn't have to complete the question as Byakuya confirmed it with a nod.

"You knew?" Ichigo shouted. "Urgh! So that's why you're always together when I'm around! You're doing it on purpose!"

Baykuya smirked inwardly but Ichigo can feel it…he can feel the noble's mock on him! He'd done it on purpose to make him suffer!

"What are you saying Ichigo?"

"AGH! Nothing!" Ichigo grumbled.

"So, you mean to say, Ren could be my counterpart? Is he?" Renji piped in. he had thought about it after the shopkeeper said. Thinking about it would make sense. Ren looked like him and he's a bit like him.

"Really? Ren looked like you?" Rukia asked,

"Uh, yeah…well, just a bit different though. He's cute." Renji nodded to himself as he remembered the boy's face.

'Renji-san! I'm flattered! Hehe…dad said I got it from my mother. Hehe.'

'Mother, huh? Well, she's beautiful and cool. You got it kid.' He thought as he remembered what she looked like. 'She could be my sister or my mother…which kind of felt right…'

Come to think of it, Byakuya and Jino really do look alike…like they're twins and brothers at the same time. If Ren really is my counterpart…then, it's like I'm having crush with my father?

'Why does it feel like I'm wrong?' he thought, Byakuya thinking the same. That thought brought some pain if it was really true. Did the noble only thought of Renji as a brother? No…he knew this feeling so well. This feeling he hadn't felt since Hisana died. The noble looked at Jino in the corner of his eyes. There's something, the black-haired man wasn't telling…Byakuya had noticed that Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi knew something about it too.

Jino expected that question to come up. He had readied himself for the impact that would surely come to him. But he didn't expect it to be this much. He remained calm and stoic on the outside but he can tell that his old friends and Byakuya noticed this. Good thing everyone was oblivious to this. He can also tell that the noble knew he was hiding something else. Kisuke and Yoruichi knew it already but the noble do not. Byakuya would know in time…just not now…

He noticed that everyone was expecting some answer from the question the redhead asked. So, he composed himself and speaks,

"No…he's not…Because Ren's existence is unique. That's why he's targeted; a part of reason why I did this." JIno explained, changing the topic. "You see in every parallel dimensions, there should be one with coexistence to the other worlds. They share a mutual relationship through the spirit. If one dies, its remains will be distributed to the others sharing the same existence to the one who dies. As you all know now, I'm Byakuya's counterpart. If I died, Byakuya can have my share of power. My family is the only ones who knew these kinds of things. We are here to maintain the balance between every dimension. But, someone was trying to break that." He paused. "Now, imagine, if only one person exists without any coexistent and with no equal share?"

Everyone's eyes widen in realization.

"In the case of my son, he is born with that fate. Our clan can give birth to a person with this fate. It is done from every generation. In our history, children with such fate are killed. But it was stopped when my grandfather managed the family. Ren had lived. And now, someone wants him for that."

"Why didn't you tell us these things when we're in Sereitei? Byakuya asked.

"It's for the best that only a few people know about this. I spoke to the head captain about this matter and he agreed. I took some precautions."

Byakuya couldn't argue with that if the Sotaicho granted it. "very well…I trust you know what you're planning. This is really trouble."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Well, aren't we lucky to know these things?" Kenpachi grinned.

"Yes…and I must ask all of you to keep this between the people who are in here. This matter is very important."

Kenpachi grunted but promised which was kind of surprising when he obeys.

OoOoOoO

"Now then! I'll explain the details on how I will extract the boy out of Renji's soul!-"

"How will you do that?" Ichigo cut in.

"..With THIS!" Kisuke exclaimed as he brought out a pentagon shaped plate with marking everywhere around it that meets at the very center of the plate; a red stone attached on the center which looked like the thing, one of the intruders have.

"Hey, that stone…" Renji trailed off.

"Yes~ this is the red stone one of the intruders used when they tried to pull out Ren-kun out of Renji-kun's soul as I've heard from the news Yoruichi told me about."

"What's with that stone anyway?" Rukia asked.

"Ah~ this stone, is a rare artifact that can only be found in a 100 years. It's difficult to find especially if only 3 stone exist in that 100 years. You all saw one from the intruders, and this one is the second. I don't have the third. You should be careful…if the enemy has it, Ren-kun would be in danger." He paused…for a tension… "ANYWAY~…" he switched back! "This device will do!-"

"How will you do that? Doesn't it hurt?" Byakuya asked as he cut in, remembering what had happened a few days back when the intruders used it to the redhead. From what he saw, he could not approve of it if he hears another cry of pain coming from Renji. That would make him snap and if they don't stop him there, he would kill the shopkeeper with no remorse…ah~ that was not such a bad idea..

'Why do I feel like someone thinks of killing me?' Kisuke thought. "Ahaha…good question, Byakuya-sa-"

"Kuchiku-taicho for you…"

"Wait! You didn't answer Nii-sama's question!" Rukia sated as a matter of fact, interrupting the shopkeeper when he was about to speak.

"Ah~ you see, I thought if I showed it, you'll know, but I guess I should ask…" he paused. "Does anyone recognize this?"

"Wait! That looks like m shinigami substitute badge!" Ichigo exclaimed. Now that they observed it more, it does.

"Yes! Good eyes Kurosaki-kun!" Kisuke laughed. He was about to explain the procedures when a pink-haired girl spoke…interrupting him again. It's kinda frustrating…

"You said you'll extract Ren out Brow-chan's soul, how will you do that?"

"Come to think of it, Renji's in a gigai right now…and Ren's inside him…how's that possible when I gigai can only accommodate one soul?" Rukia wondered.

"Now, now…" the blonde said. "…if you all stopped asking questions here and there, I could have told you how I would do that…"

The shopkeeper got a point there…

"We would have stopped if you just said so…" Chad retort making everyone whipped their heads to his direction. CHAD SPOKE! It's like he's Ferb or someone!

Kisuke sighed. Everyone managed to outdone him. Yoruichi had been snickering all the time, out of the corner of his eyes. 'Damn woman' he grumbles inside his head.

"Alright..." he sighed yet again. That's why he only called the three people who should be in here not this crowd. "You see, I knew it already so I upgraded the gigai for Renji-kun in advance so that it could accommodate the two of them. And for the procedure for extracting the soul out, or rather souls out since the gigai is also part of the process. You all know how Ichigo comes out of his body to be a shinigami right? Well, in this case, we'll extract or pull out the two of them on the gigai as it will act as a human body. Savvy~?" he explained. Everyone nodded. "Good! Now..Renji-kun?"

Renji nodded and stands up as well as Kisuke. Everyone watched as the scene fold. Kisuke pushed the badge-like plate onto the redhead's chest and Renji grunted. He felt himself fall on the floor as someone also landed on top of him making him gave another grunt.

"Ugh! Ow…"

"S-SORRY!" a familiar voice apologized as Renji tried to sit up. That voice…

"REN?"

"Good to see you again, Renji-san!" Ren smiled.

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **Ugh….my mind is broken from all that details for the past 2 days; the details which I borrowed and invented here and there. If you didn't notice, the parallel something universe and those existence things…was borrowed from: the movie 'the one' (I don't own it) where Jet Li stars. And from the equal something…references: you know the anime 'Kurokami?' (Don't own it) something like that? Yeah, I thought of it. And some other stuffs I had watched and remembered. I hope it's not bad? Hehe…

And….a heads up! I'll be posting the next chapter a bit late…'coz I'm babysitting. And school is nearing! I may have to update at least two chapters more before it gets really, and I mean REALLY busy! But, I promise, I will post and update every few weeks…I don't want this to take long. Hehe…^^

**OMAKE!**

Behind the story…

Renji: That's it? That simple? Why would I have to go through all that trouble and pain if this is how it would take?

Kisuke: Well, I was making the device at those times. *snickers*

Jino: I apologize…but time was important for me at that time. I wasn't prepared. *expressionless*

Stan: No time…*yawns* orders…

Renji: ….*eyetwitch* you all just want to give all that shit, do ya?

Silence…

Rukia: Renji, it's on the script…

Renji: THAT'S IT! *snapped* WHERE IS THAT LIQIU03! AND YOU, YOU, and YOU! *points* you're not out of this! *searching for the author*

Byakuya: *turn's back*

Rukia and Ichigo sighed

**END OF OMAKE!**

**A/N2: **I kinda thought this would happen when I read all of the chapters…hope you enjoyed that^^

Review? I really appreciate it…^^


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: **I am really happy when I get to read reviews…hehe…I thought I should reply…^^ I'd like to say thanks to everyone who had read & review; who had read; who is reading; who would read; who followed & read; who will read; and many more!

A BIG THANK YOU!

I am much grateful! I hope I get to see more…hehe^^ It makes me work/update fast…hehe

I apologize for mistakes…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach…

Chapter 19

"Good to see you again, Renji-san!" Ren said with a smile.

Everyone stared at the young redhead sitting on top of Renji on the floor. The kid really does look like the older redhead but everyone can tell there's a bit difference. Ren's eyes, the hair, and his face; from his cheeriness, no doubt the boy really fit as Renji if the said redhead was his age. From Rukia's point of view, the boy was like Renji in the old days! Of course no one knows this except her and Renji, since they both grew up together. If they didn't know better, they would really think the young red-haired boy is Renji's son or something…with a bit of Byakuya's features if you look at an angle. Everyone thinks it's just coincidence since it's possible for someone to look like the other.' No, there's something very fishy about this…' Rukia thought. '…Ren was like a splitting image of both Renji and her Nii-sama, since Jino was his counterpart.' She began to remember what Urahara said a moment ago…

'Many of you haven't heard that from happening. You see, there's an artifact that could do that to two souls. That's the sword I gave to Jino-san to put Ren inside Renji. It can only be used to two compatible souls or if one soul has some connection to the other. Be it the soul itself, the related soul, or if one has some features the soul had. Now, if you'll ask me about those things, you should understand that my mouth is sealed and I can't tell you any information about it. Except the fact, that Jino-san and Ren-kun, are not from here. They are from another dimension or in this case, from a different world, parallel to us…in short, in a parallel world.'

'…be, it a soul itself…' Jino-san said Ren doesn't have any counterpart…

'…one has features the other had…' That would make a total sense since Ren has the same features his best friend has…but…is this really it? The kid is like a Renji-kid if no one knows something about these parallel worlds! If it's a related soul...then-

Rukia's eyes widen. Something clicked in her mind. If what she thinks were true, then…This is like destiny! She wondered why Renji hasn't got this idea…but, well, it's a bit acceptable since he didn't know the information before. But Rukia wished his best friend knew! Of course, she won't tell anything. Renji has to find out for himself.

Ichigo noticed Rukia from observing the boy more. She looked like she has discovered something no one has known yet. Her eyes were sparkling and full of amazement, looking from the red-haired boy, to Renji, to Jino and then to Byakuya…then vice versa. He may have to ask the woman what she had thought later.

On the other hand, Byakuya begins to think and was having the same train of thought as Rukia. If it was true, he may have to conclude it first. It was just a hypothesis…a guess…and not proven yet if the noble doesn't have any clue or evidence to make it true. The noble remembered what the black-haired man told him before. When they had talked in the Kuchiki gardens, the man told him nothing about himself. He had questions to the man but he didn't give anything. He had said the noble could get the answers on his own. He may have to find some more clues.

He noticed that his sister was having the same thoughts as his. When he turned to look at Renji though, he sighed. The redhead can find out for himself. 'I won't spoil anything…' he thought.

"Looks like some people have realized something…" Yoruichi whispered to the blonde shopkeeper beside her. She noticed that Byakuya and Ruikia have realized something. She knows that they would know since they are the people who were closer than any other person in here that would have the privilege to find out something no one, except the three of them knew already.

"I see~" The shopkeeper nodded. He had thought of it before; a part reason why he only called the three of them, and he had expected Rukia and Ichigo, no less to also come, even if he didn't call for them.

Jino noticed them out of the corner of his eyes. He had to admit, they are fast at realizing things…but it's not surprising. He knew Byakuya would know when he sees Ren.

"Ren? Holy shit! It worked! And it doesn't even hurt one bit!" Renji exclaimed, completely oblivious.

Ren checked himself. He doesn't feel anything odd or hurting. "You're right, Renji-san!" He turned to Kisuke and gave a slight bow. "Thank you, mister!" Kisuke waved it off.

"Ren…"

Ren turned to the one who called his name. His smile widens.

"Dad!" He said. He runs to where the black-haired man was and hugged him tightly. "I missed you…"

Jino returned the hug. It was such a long time. He felt truly grateful and relieved. He looked up at his friends and gave a nod.

"You're welcome…NOW~" he exclaimed calling everyone's attention. "…as you're all here, and it's night time…why don't you all sleep over for the night?" he asked. Everyone in the room stared. "What? That's all, right? This is why I only called for Jino-san, Byakuya-san-"

"Kuchiki-taicho…"

"- and Renji-san to come here…I know you're worried but it's just this,…so about the sleepover?" he said. "…Oh! Right…" he remembered. "Ren?"

"Yes?"

"You'll have to get in a gigai…hehe"

OoOoOoO

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"I uh…" Ren started, a bit hesitant to ask. He knew Renji-san wasn't his counterpart since he had none. And from the other night, when he had that nightmare, he wanted to ask his father about it. The older redhead feels like…

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking this since the other night…when, I had a nightmare…is…mom…" Ren trailed off.

Jino knew what Ren has been thinking. He closed his eyes and answered truthfully. "Yes,…you guessed right…"

"Why can't we tell…him…?" Ren looked down. Jino pats his head.

"We can't…I'm sorry."

"Alright…"

"Thank you for understanding, Ren…"

Ren nodded. He looked up again at Jino and tugged his sleeves. "Dad?"

"What is it?"

"Well…I…uh…"

Jino noticed his son's hesitance. The redhead boy looked everywhere not meeting his eyes. He's a bit nervous. He looked at the other direction sometimes. Jino looked to where he'd seen his son was looking at. He smiled. He patted Ren's head and ruffles it. He nudged him to go. "Go on…"

Ren blushed but nodded and took off.

"What's going on?" Yoruichi asked Jino when she came in.

"Nothing…" Jino stated and went to one of the guest's room.

"Heh~" Yoruichi noticed the boy ran to where the 11th division company were.

OoOoOoO

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Kenpachi asked his lieutenant sitting behind his back. In this case, hiding…from someone.

"Who?"

Kenpachi huffed. This kid is as stubborn as you can get. "You know who…"

"Hm?" Yachiru said, still acting innocent. When Kenpachi glanced behind and gave her a look, she sighed. For a little girl herself, she act like an adult sometimes. "Well, I don't think I want to…"

"Why not?" Yumichika piped in.

"Yeah, why not?" Ikkaku repeated.

She remained silent, not answering their questions. When Ren and his father reunited, she began to feel nervous for some reason. She knew they haven't met before. They have played…true…but that was when he's still inside Brow-chan…'Now I know why Brow-chan almost beat me when we were playing. That cu- I mean, red-top was the one who was telling him where to find me and where to hide!' she thought. She had planned out what she will say to the boy when he comes out but when it happened, her mind backfired. It's like she was shot through her chest to the back. Her heart beated faster. It was annoying! And-

"Hi!"

Yachiru gave a startled yelp when her line of vision was covered with a red-top face. The boy's cherry eyes stared right into her. 'His face is close!'

"Yachiru, right? Renji-san told me that's your name!" Ren gave her a toothy grin. Yachiru blushed.

"Y-Yeah…"

'Here it is! It's starting again!' she could hear her own heart beating faster.

"I'm Ren…" he smiled. He looked up to Kenpachi who looked back at him with his scary one eye, not even flinching or scared one bit. They stared at each other until Ren smiled and asks,

"Can I play with Yachiru, Mister?"

Yumichika and Ikkaku glance at each other holding the same thoughts…'this kid is something…'

Kenpachi stared down at the redhead. He turned his head back. He looked indifferent. Yachiru looked up at him until she saw him gave a wave.

Ren held out a hand. "…want to play?"

Yachiru looked at her two subordinates then looked back at the redhead boy.

"Sure!" she beamed and holds his hand, dragging him out to the basement where an artificial field was. When they were out the room, Jinta and Ururu followed behind. Ren had invited them too before he went to the little lieutenant. Tessai coming along…

"You sure it's alright, Captain?" Yumichika asked.

"Captain?"

Kenpachi remained silent. "…" the 11th division captain lays down on the floor and smiled.

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **did I do well? 'Coz I'm having kiddy giggles…hehe…

**Omake!**

Ichigo: I can't sleep! And there's school tomorrow! *grumbles*

Kisuke: it's the fact *snickers*

Rukia: Ren is soooo cute!

Inoue: I know!

Yoruichi: Now girls…Ren is not cute…but BOTH CUTE AND ADORABLE! Not like other men…

Ichigo & Kisuke: girls…*mutters*

*smack2x*

Renji: Hey! How come he's cute when he looked like me? I'm cute too!

Rukia: Don't worry, Renji…Nii-sama thinks you're cute! *snickers*

Renji: *splutters* what the hell Rukia!

Byakuya: Ren…is cute…(you guess who)

Renji: *blushes* ahehe...yeah, Ren is cute^^

Rukia: Idiot…*mutters*

**A/N: **next chap is...a secret...of course! ^^ Hope you enjoyed that^^

Reviews are really appreciated^^ I thank thee!XD


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Ah…how nice, I've come this far…I mean, the story got this far…and will further continue, along the way, as I make another story…hehe…^^ I guess I'd be slowing down a bit. I apologize, this is the last week I'd be updating…then, goodbye fast updates…school starts soon but I promise I'd be updating every week though…no sweat…hehe^^ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I can't and don't own Bleach in reality…I may just imagine that Renji is mine *peace*…I really don't own Bleach and anything in it…

Chapter 20

"Why do we have to go to school again?" Renji grumbled. "Can't we just skip today or something?"

They slept over at the shop and were dragged out early in the morning for school. Seriously! It was still early in the morning! And they haven't slept more since it was in the middle of the night when the blonde shopkeeper called them…well, not all of them. It was just Byakuya, Jino and Renji. But alas, they went even if they're not called.

"Because it's important…" Ichigo answered. "…and we can't, maybe you can…it's not like you have an obligation or something. You can just disappear and come back like nothing happened, right? And besides…" he spoke a little low as he glanced behind; "if we skipped…" he trailed off.

"I don't think I want to know what will happen…" Renji finished, looking back too. Kenpachi was grinning I little madly, to say…he's like planning for a murder. Byakuya and Jino looked ahead ignoring the other. His eyes lingered a few moments to the noble.

Byakuya wore casual clothes for today since they haven't thought staying in the shop that night. It's not that it's against the rules, so they can wear anything a bit semi-formal. Renji sighed. 'How can I tell him?' he thought not noticing that he walks a bit faster. 'this is all Rukia's fault...'

'Yeah, tell yourself that,stupid. the girl just cleared it out of your empty head.' he heard Zabimaru said in his mind.

"Oi, Renji!" Ichigo called out, but the redhead seemed to be in deep thought. "What's wrong with him?" he muttered.

Rukia nudged the teen at his sides and gave a look.

"Oh…right…" Ichigo nodded. He had asked the petite woman that night. And boy he had discovered something he wouldn't thought would happen. He snickered under his breath while Rukia tried to shut him up before anyone notice. Unfortunately though…Renji noticed them and slows down a bit. "What are you to getting at?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Rukia waved off. Renji narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He knew Rukia for more than enough years to know she's hiding something. "What is it?" he tried.

Rukia whistles pretending to not notice his question. Renji was about to try again when he remembered something.

"Wonder what Ren is doing in the moment? Would he get bored in there?" Renji asked to himself., forgetting his curiosity. Ren had stayed in the apartment, since he can't go out yet. "What if someone came in there to take him away?"

'I miss the kid...' Zabimaru piped in.

"Don't worry, I sent someone there to take care of him while we're gone." Jino answered for him. The redhead is surprised. The black-haired man heard the question that far.

"Who was it?" Rukia asked.

OoOoOoO

At the apartment, Ren was totally BORED. He slumps into the couch a bit more after he watched television. There's nothing interesting to do. He can't go out yet. He can't even see Yachi-chan, 'coz the girl has school. Why can't he go too? He sighed. His father told him to wait, but how long?

'What to do?' he thought as he looked at the clock. It's about lunch time by now. Guess I have to wait a few more hours…Trust his obedience when his dad told him to stay in the apartment and rest. He sighed. Sometimes his obedience was annoying. He kind of missed being inside the older redhead's mind. There, he could play with Zabimaru or talk to Renji-san whenever he's not busy. He sighed yet, again.

Tap-tap, Scratch-scratch, Knock-knock

"Huh?" Ren turned to the window where he heard the noise. He saw a black cat scratching the window pane making him cringed at the noises it makes. He looked closely. The cat's eye stared at him quite familiarly. Those eyes…they looked like the ones he saw that night at the shop where a violet-haired woman were.

He opened the window and the cat jumped inside. It spoke in a rich man's voice.

"Whew! Thank you, I've been almost jumped by another cat on the way." It said as it licked its paw.

"Uh…" Ren started a bit weird out speaking to a cat.

"OH! Sorry 'bout that. You haven't seen me in this form and I haven't introduced myself to you that night." It started. "…but before that…could you, uh, fetch me a blanket or clothes?" the cat asked. Ren nodded and went to the bathroom. The cat looked out the window with narrowed eyes while waiting.

"Here…" Ren came back with a blanket.

"Thank you." The black cat said as it crawled down the blanket.

A few seconds later, a figure emerged in the blanket he held out to the cat. A beautiful violet-haired woman emerged from it exposing some tanned skin as Ren blushed. He turned around out of politeness and respect.

Yoruichi smirked. Sure, she has no problem being naked into another person eyes but this kid is still young. Jino would be furious if she showed naked in front of his son's pure eyes. 'He's cute' she thought.

"Ah~ you're quite a gentleman, Ren-kun. Father like son…" she smiled, the blanket wrapped to her body. "…which, kind of reminded me of someone I knew…" she trailed off reminiscing about his ex-student.

OoOoOoO

Byakuya was teaching the class when he felt a sneeze coming. He excused himself for a minute and pinched his nose. The girls in the class squealed. Renji growled under his breath. Sure, his Taicho is cute when he does that but he doesn't want anyone ogling at him. Rukia smiled knowingly.

"Excuse me…" the noble said as he sighed, thinking about some ex-teacher who was probably thinking of the old times…the hard times of his childhood. He frowned inwardly pushing away those 'hard' times in his mind.

OoOoOoO

"…but he's much of a brat than you are…and you have both of your parent's attitude and personality." Yoruichi finished.

"Uh…"

"Sorry, I tend to reminisce a lot in the old days. Hehe…" the woman said. "I'm Yoruichi Shihoin by the way…" she winked.

"Uhm…Yoruichi-san? If you don't mind me asking…what are you doing here?" Ren asked.

"Well, a good old friend of mine told me to come here and accompany you." She flicked her hair. "…and I knew your parents enough that I know you're bored in here doing nothing and alone."

Yoruichi went down to his ear and whispered, "…and I can tell you some secrets about your father and mother…" she smiled as she stood up. "So! What do we do?"

'Secrets? Hmm~' Ren thought mulling about what the cat-woman whispered. Then he got an idea. 'Maybe she knows!'

"Uhm…Yoruichi-san?"

OoOoOoO

Jino was in the teacher's lounge when he felt a shiver run down his spine. 'Why do I feel like someone…' he sighed. Scratch that thought…I don't want to know…Maybe sending the cat-woman was a bad idea after all…

OoOoOoO

Byakuya pulls the door open to the apartment and stopped. Renji is confused. He can tell, the noble was a bit tensed. Now what would do that to his captain? And it doesn't help that Jino-san seems to be in that state too. He was about to ask them when he heard laughter coming from the living room. He passed the two to see what's going on.

Ren and Yoruichi laughed so hard on the couch. So, the woman was the one Jino sent to look after Ren huh?

Ren noticed Renji and beamed. "Welcome home, Renji-san!"

"Uh…I'm home…so what's going on?"

The woman and the boy glanced at each other, smiling about something. "Nothing~"

"I think I don't want to know it…" Jino said as he walks to the kitchen.

"Hn." Byakuya follows.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Renji said.

OoOoOoO

Renji was preparing to bed when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Uhm…Renji-san?" Ren opened the door and step in, hugging a pillow. "Can I sleep here?"

"Uh…yeah, sure." Renji nodded and gestured the boy to come. He pats the bed beside him. Ren nodded and jumped in. "Why though? Don't you want to sleep beside your dad?"

"Well…it's not like I don't want to." Ren muttered. " I just felt like it."

"Okay…, nyt."

"Thank you, Renji-san…Nyt…"

"Yeah…" Renji yawns and went to sleep.

When he was sre the older redhead was asleep, Ren observed his face. It looked masculine, different from what he remembered…but handsome…opposite to her beautiful face. It was familiar yet different…but they have the same feeling. He smiled at that thought. 'I wished mother was still alive…' he drifted off as he closed his eyes.

OoOoOoO

Yoruichi was back in his cat form looking out in the window, straight ahead. The moon is out that night and it was peaceful.

"What are you thinking?" Byakuya spoke behind her.

"I believe someone was watching this apartment a while ago." Yoruichi started. "He's good at hiding, but a cat can sense a presence even if someone is good at hiding."

Byakuya looked to where Yoruichi's eyes have been for the past hour. He frowned. "What's your plan?" he asked Jino who was sitting on a sofa. His red eyes were narrowed.

"Yoruichi's right…I can feel them." He said. "I have a plan, but we'll have to wait."

Byakuya nodded. Yoruichi comes down to where she was perched on a table. Waiting is dangerous, but if he had a plan, it will work. She knew Jino well enough, that his plans always work effectively.

"Just tell us what to do..." she said. "…and…please, tell us if you need anything." Yoruichi's cat-like eyes stared at the cherry ones. "I will."

OoOoOoO

Outside, a figure jumped down the roof from one place to another and stops when he's far enough. His phone beeps a few moments before a voice sounded from it.

"What is it?"

"Confirmed…the boy's out…but, we may have a few problems on the way."

"Very well…"

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **aaaand….that's the last one before I start posting again, slowly…yeah…sorry. Life is just like that…ANYWAY, thank you for reading! See you next week…and before I forgot! I have another story posted…hehe^^ I think I can manage both…it will be short…, not like this one…^^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: **I'm back! That was quite a long time… but I managed to write this chapter along the way! It's a bit difficult 'coz I don't know what I'll do before the very climax starts! Anyway, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach…

Chapter 21

"So, what do you want to pick?" Renji asked the redhead boy crouching beside his crouched form while looking at a glass window outside the sunglasses shop on a street at Karakura town.

They had decided to go out the apartment since it was Saturday yet again and there's no school. Ren had been bored…REALLY BORED…inside said apartment and wanted to go out have some fun. The living world got these cool and amazing stuffs, he wanted to see and do. Renji had been the first one to suggest that they should go out.

"Hm~"

Ren narrowed his eyes in concentration, thinking deeply. "I want that one!" he pointed around the left corner of the display where a large shaded sunglasses was perched on display. It was a nice pick, in Renji's opinion. 'The kid got taste.' He thought as they both stood and entered the shop. Byakuya and Jino were left outside the shop since they are not here to buy.

"So, what's your plan?" Jino suddenly asked, taking the noble a bit surprised at the sudden question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…isn't this the best time to confront your fukotaicho about his feelings for you; and thus, for you to tell him about yours?"

Byakuya thought for a while…the black-haired man was right. It is quite a time, but… "I don't think I can do it. I'm not prepared."

"I can help you." Jino offered.

"Thanks…but no thanks."

"The offer still stands if you want it."

OoOoOoO

After both redheads bought the sunglasses, they went to buy snacks.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Let's settle the plan on wooing your taicho, Renji-san!" Ren suddenly suggests, making the older redhead choked on his drink. He looked at the boy who gazed at him knowingly and innocently, as if the question was a natural thing to ask. Renji blushed as he looked anywhere except to the boy.

"W-why would you ask that?"

"Isn't this whole going out thing a part of your plan?"

"Uh…well" Renji stuttered a bit. He couldn't exactly answer that. It's quite true…in a way…but it's not like he's going to confess today. He just wants to buy something…like a gift, perhaps?

He looked behind his shoulder to see Byakuya also staring at him. They had caught each others' gazes and then looked away.

"I don't think I can do it. I mean, I get hesitant when it comes to confessing feelings, you know? Before, I had a crush on my best friend but I never get to confess until she got a man. I had planned it all out, but I can't even do it."Renji sighed. "Now, I want to be with my taicho…but…I get that hesitancy again."

Ren looked back, his father also looking at him. They held each others' gazes for a long moment, until both nodded as if they understood what the other was silently telling. The boy turned back to the slightly down redhead and holds his hand. Renji looked at him when the boy smiled.

"Renji-san! I'll help you. Let's go over there!" he pulled the redhead down the street with him.

Byakuya tried to follow too, but Jino stops him. "Let's go this way. I saw a shop nearby. he said as he pulled the noble to the shop.

"What about-"

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Ren knew that they wouldn't be far. And I know you know that your sister and Ichigo are following them." He pointed out.

"Alright…I shall take your offer."

Jino smiled. "You made the right choice."

OoOoOoO

"What is he doing, that idiot?" Rukia whispered out, while keeping track of both redheads.

"What are you getting at? Didn't we just want to follow them and make sure they're alright?" Ichigo said, "Yoruichi told us to prepare for something. The others have gone to other areas in case there's an attack."

"Shush! I know that!"

"Then, what?"

"I just want to ensure that the idiot gets to confess. I know Nii-sama had planned out his own"

Ichigo sighed. "Whatever, I'll just go over-"  
he couldn't finish his sentence when Rukia holds the back of his collared shirt.

"Not so fast! You can't go anywhere!" Rukia said and drags the choking teen.

OoOoOoO

"You sure this is going to work?" Renji asked the boy as the cashier wrapped a box and tied it with a ribbon around it.

"Yeah…I'm sure!" Ren said. If the noble and his dad had the same tastes, then it should work. Usually, it's a 50-50 percent chance, since not all counterparts have the same preferences…but in this case, Ren is sure.

On the other hand, Byakuya eyed the box Jino held out in front of his face. "You sure?"

"I'm quite sure…" Jino said.

They were about to go to where their two companions were when the cell phone, Byakuya had beeped too many times. The communicator a.k.a. locator of hollows beeped so many times that the 6th division captain's eyes widen. 'Too many hollows at this time?' he thought as he looked to the sky. For every normal people, they could only see black forming clouds like it was going to rain…but few can see the truth behind those clouds.

OoO

On the other part of the town, Kenpachi grins, "…Hollows…"

Ikkaku stretched his arms and with a few cracks here and there, prepared his sword. "I'm gonna need an exercise."

Yumichika smiled. There's no stopping the 11th division team to fight as they might. "Yachi-chan, come here." He said to the girl who was slurping a candy she had snatch from the bag Keigo Asano had, while said teen closes to where the violet-haired shinigami were.

OoO

Yoruichi glanced towards the sky. "I should get there…"

Urahara nodded and gestured his helpers to prepare; seems like these many hollows can't be outdone by only this team of shinigami. He just wished the Soul Society gets this reading. These hollows' sudden appearances are suspicious. "Why are they all here? And how did they manage to get here?"

The shopkeeper said to his own as he saw Yoruichi in the distance.

OoO

"This many?" Uryuu whispered under his breath. He was with Chad and Inoue, about to go where Ichigo and Rukia were when the hollows appeared. "This is not good…"

OoOoOoO

Above the buildings of Karakura, hollows ripped the skies. There were too many different types which came out of it out of nowhere. The disturbances made the group come out of their gigais, except Ren.

"Renji!"

Renji turned to see Ichigo and Rukia hopped on where they are.

"What the hell is this?" he exclaimed.

"We don't know yet but we have to get to Nii-sama, fast."

The redhead turned to back on Ren. "Ren, jump on my back."

Ren nodded and did as told. Renji tucked the gift box in his pocket as they all leapt and flash stepped to where Byakuya and Jino where. They slashed the hollows that tried to block their way as they meet up to the two black-haired men. They were a bit startled when Jino came and swung a sword their way. When they looked back, a Menos grande was slashed in half. How come they didn't notice it came?

"We have to get to a safe place. These hollows are not the common hollows you get to see and fight." Jino said as he took Ren from Renji.

"Dad…" Ren whispered to his ear. He sounded a bit frightened and tensed for some reason. "What is it?"

They all noticed the change from the boy. Jino felt some dread. He felt this before when the new king in their dimension had been crown. He looked to a building near where they are positioned and confirmed his suspicions. He narrowed his cherry eyes to the figure perched on the building. Byakuya noticed this and looked to where Jino was looking at. He felt his eyes widen at what he saw. He heard a gasp coming from Rukia and confirmed that they also saw the figure's familiar face.

The figure smiled his usual creepy-like smile. He is what he was the last time they saw him. But he should have been dead! The only thing that changed on his appearance was his hair. It had grown longer, shoulder length…much like Byakuyas but a bit longer. He wore a different type of clothing covered up with a dark cloak.

"It's nice to see you two again, Jino and Ren-kun…"

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **And the mystery man made a scene! Guess who?^

I'm sorry if it's kind of fast told…I am having a lack of imagination right now… I hope you enjoyed it though^^

See you next time^^

R&R


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: **I'm SO SORRY! This took longer than I thought I would update. I apologize…my current schedule may be less ( two days to be exact) but the work…urgh…I can't imagine updating every weeks…for this first sem, as I told you all before, I would be very VERY BUSY indeed! We got a project going on and we have to pass the required sheets every week! (It's torture, I tell ya! Every sheet contains workloads!). Anyway, I made this chapter longer than the previous ones… And for an added bonus, I drew an image of Yachiru and Ren in their P.E. uniform looking at a four leaf clover…Hope you like it^^ and ENJOY!

_I'd like to thank you for those who reviewed/alerted the last chapters/this story to be exact, while I'm gone for a long time. It gives me motivation! I need your support!XDDD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach…

Chapter 22

Everything is getting weirder and weirder by these past months. Seeing his face again is a strange feeling. We all knew what had happened to him when the winter war was over. We never would have thought that Gin Ichimaru was a really nice guy. He was a brave shinigami. He became a traitor, fooling us all, and tried to change everything for Rangiku. In this case, it's different…why? Because, even though the person in front of us looks like him, he looked and felt different. He has a different atmosphere now and by different, it feels really scary! It's uncomfortable! By the looks taicho and the others had, they too, felt it…Jino and Ren looked tense.

"It's so nice to see you two again, eh? Jino, and Ren-kun…" the Gin-like person said with his eyes closed.

Jino narrowed his eyes to the man. "What do you want, Jim." It wasn't a question, since Jino already knew what the man wants. And damn him if he wants to give it to him. It will be his death before they take Ren from him.

"Aw~, Jino…you already know what we want, so why ask? Ne?" Jim looks at all of them after a long stare-down with Jino…well, not like stare as your eyes open, but with the eyes close…

"Ya all look surprise to see me, I see…" he chuckled. "Hm~ let me guess…" Jim tilted his head a bit to the side looking deep in thoughts, but everyone could see that the man already knew why.

"I know!" he grins, "It's my counterpart is it? Seeing as ya all know Jino and Ren by now, I guess." He snickered and opens his eyes into slits. His eyes are blood red, Ichigo noticed. The last time he saw Gin's eyes, was when he fought him. This man's eyes are different...

Jim noticed the orange head shinigami with a confused look. He turned to his direction, "You seem to have a confused look, boy?"

Ichigo lowered his head a bit, "your eyes, it's different…"

"Oh? How different? My eye color is natural…"

"What do you mean by different, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, getting the teens attention.

"Gin's eyes were a light turquoise color…this man has blood red…" he trailed off.

Jino heard it. He was a bit surprise to this information…He didn't knew Jim's counterpart have different qualities such as his eyes. He knew his eyes are an exception, because it was borrowed…and he remembered his eyes were like Byakuya's before. This information made him think…as he turned back his attention to the man.

"Really~?" Jim looked a bit surprise himself, but quickly switches back to his usual look. "I didn't know that, well…maybe it's because we really are different, no, not maybe…we ARE different…" he stopped. This is suspicious… how come he knew something like that when he declares he doesn't know anything about his own counterpart?

The wails and growls of the hollows around them filled the silence. Byakuya narrowed his eyes. He had a bad feeling about this.

"How different?" Jino asked, and then asks the question bugging him all this time…

"And how did you get here…"

"shh~ it's a secret…you'll know in time~" Jim answered, his finger at his lips.

"Anyway!" he waves off, "I'm here for only one reason…" Jim turns back to where Jino and Ren where. Ren tried to hide his head, but with his red hair, it won't work. Jino glares at the man's direction.

"Sheesh! You're all tensed!" the man snickered. "So, let's get down to business!" he said, "Give the boy, and we'll let you live!~"

"And what if we don't want to?" Rukia asks…

Jim sighed, "Well, I offered you a choice, guess it can't be helped…" he trailed off snapping his fingers.

As he snapped his fingers, they were all surrounded. Not hollows though…as they were expecting…but something worse than those hollows…

"Why are we all here again? Are they as strong as you told us?" A tall black-haired guy asked annoyed. "They seem to be weakling to me! And where's the big guy you're talking about Joe?"

Ichigo twitched at the question. This person seems to remind him of someone.

Joe shrugs, "He's not here…" he paused, then answers, "He's on the other side of the town."

"Noia, quiet down…" a really big guy said, Rukia and Byakuya knew that face…

Cirrious shook his head, for someone who looked like Ulquiorra Cifer, he's quite the 'not as emotionless guy' you knew as he should be. "You should follow the orders first, Noia."

"Don't forget, we are here for orders…" A handsome guy with spiky looks spoke. A familiar face, but much different to what they knew. Rukia remembers the last time she fought him. His face seems really real this time.

"You still have a choice, no escape…now, give the boy?" Jim asked.

Byakuya eyed the people around them. These three newcomers, along with Stan, Cirrious, and Joe are here, and Jim…there are 7 of them. They took precautions, with these many hollows around them, they couldn't escape…and only left with one option.

The noble analyzed their chance, but he can't think of a possibility since they don't feel any reiatsu in them.

Jim saw the noble with a calculated look, and noticed something he didn't earlier…his blood red eyes stares at the two beside Jino. The red-haired tattooed man and the black-haired man looked familiar.

Renji saw Ren tense more out of the corner of his eye. He felt worried for the boy. It's obvious, this Gin-like person is making the boy scared, without thinking, Renji approached the redhead boy and pats his head. Ren looks up to the gesture. The older redhead eyes soften as Ren stares up at him. This seems to calm the boy a bit. Ren remembered the promise his mother told him that night…'it will be alright…'

"It will be alright…" Renji whispered.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Jim. The familiar face of the redhead becomes clear now. He smiled knowingly and turns to look at Byakuya then to Jino.

Jim now realized who they are. "Awe~ looky here!" his eyes stares at Jino, then turns to the others, "This turns out to be interesting, ne?"

"What's your decision?"

"It's obvious…the answer is no." Byakuya answered before Jino could answer.

OoOoOoO

All at once, everyone engaged in battle. Byakuya stays behind with Jino. On the other side, Jim was smiling. Beside the man are Cirrious and Stan.

Stan yawns quietly, not seems interested to the fight. Cirrious stood still but Byakuya prepares himself if ever one of them makes a move.

Rukia clashed with the big guy. She dodged and blocks every pucnh the guy did. WHY is she fighting this one?

"I'll crush you!" the Yammy-look like big guy yelled as he punched the blocks. Rukia's hands shook a bit. This guy is strong physically!

"Rukia, are you alright?" Renji asked, as he blocked the spear Aron swung at him.

"Look to your opponent…" Aron said in a calm serious tone.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" Rukia answered back.

Renji growls as he swings Zabimaru at the enemy. He backs away. 'Shit…' he thought.

OoOoOoO

Ichigo is having a hard time fighting; dodging and attacking his opponent…make those OPPONENTS! How come he has 2 people attacking him? Sure Byakuya has two…but Jino is there!

He swings Zangetsu towards Noia, clashing with his axed like moon, and quickly backs away dodging Joe's punch in his direction.

"You shouldn't have dodged strawberry." Joe grins as his knuckles landed to Noia who blocked his punch.

"OI! Watch where you're punching, douche bag!" Noia yelled out.

"Not my problem, you didn't dodge."

"Well you shouldn't have fought with strawberry and let me handle him!"

"No way! You're the one who shouldn't have come here! I saw strawberry first! And you told me you want to fight the big guy!"

"Well, he's not here! That's why I should fight the strawberry!"

The two continue to bicker and fight with each other ignoring the teen in the background. Ichigo tried to calm down his nerves. REALLY! These two haven't changed! They are what they were like last time he fought them! Now, 'what to do? I have time to escape them while they fought with each other and help Rukia and the others' Ichigo thought as he watch the two enemies ignoring the surroundings and instead of fighting him, they fought with each other.

'Huh…funny, ….oh well.' Ichigo quietly but quickly left the background leaving the two. They didn't even notice the teen left.

OoOoOoO

Rukia used Shirayuki's abilities to freeze the big guy's body with a thick ice. She managed to trap him for a while as she panted for air. This guy is strong but with speed and dodge, she can handle it.

Ichigo landed beside her as she was about to chant a kidou.

"Yo!"

"Ichigo? Where's your opponent?"

Ichigo shrugs, "no time, let's go to Jino-san, he needs more help. We're outnumbered for now."

"Heh~ What a smart thinking Ichigo…what did you eat? You're usually not like this?"

"Urgh, just let's get going before those people noticed I'm gone." Ichigo looked to where Rukia's opponent where. "You know, I seem to notice that they seem to be not fighting more seriously…" he trailed off.

"I noticed it too…but why though?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know but we should get to Renji first. This is suspicious…"

Rukia nodded and they flash stepped away leaving the Yammy-like guy frozen, not noticing a little crack from the inside breaks a bit.

OoOoOoO

Renji jumped to a building eyeing Aron's movement afar. The man's movement seems a little off and for a fight like this…he seems to be not really fighting…but just engaging and wasting time. 'What's going on?'

'Renji, this man's not fighting you seriously…' he heard Zabimaru commented as a matter of fact.

'I know…and it's annoying...' he answered back in his mind. He stared at Aron as the man only stared back and not even move.

'Yeah! It's irritating and annoying at the same time! He's just playing with us! Grrrr.' Zabimaru growls in his head while Renji thought why.

"Renji!"

Renji caught Ichigo and Rukia out of the corner of his eye. He remained faced to where Aron stood still not doing anything. He narrowed his eyes. "Oi…what are you really here for?" he asks the spiky-haired man.

"What do you mean?" Aron asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb! What are you really here for?"

Aron stays silent. Renji growled.

"Renji, we have to get to nii-sama."

"Renji, go there with Rukia. I'll watch your backs in case he does something."

"Ichigo, how about the others…?" Rukia asked.

"As you said…they're here for something else except for Ren. They're just stalling us here."

"No…I won't leave you here. You might do something stupid."

Ichigo grumbled and sighed. "Then, Renji..Go"

"Wha- why me?"

"Renji, go to nii-sama."

Renji sighed, "Alright…" he flash stepped away.

When the redhead was out of sight, Aron turned his attention to the two. "Amon"

As he said that, the big guy Rukia was fighting a while ago appeared beside him. Rukia's eyes widen along with Ichigo. 'What's going on?'

OoOoOoO

"I don't have time for this…I really don't want to be here, Jim." Stan said.

Cirrious eyed the tall brown-haired man. "Then, why are you here? Master specifically told you that if you don't want to come, you don't have to."

Stan shrugs, "I guess I want to watch what the shinigamis will do…" he trailed off.

Cirrious shook his head. "You almost slipped it…"

"…"

Jim snickered, "Naw~ it's okay, Cirrious, I guess it's about time."

Byakuya looked from one person to another. His feeling suspicious to what they had just said. And the feeling he felt earlier strengthen. They are not here to fight…Sure they are here for the boy…but they are also here for something else…but what? Jino was having the same thoughts as Byakuya.

Renji arrived to where they are. Byakuya noticed that Renji was quite annoyed for some reason.

Jim smiles, everything's going according to the plan.

OoOoOoO

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

Ichigo's eyes widen. How come he knew his name? He narrowed his eyes to the spiky-haired man. "How did you know my name…"

Noia and Joe arrived to where they are.

"We have orders…to kill you."

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **There! Hope you like the chapter! I made this a few weeks ago but school had started…and yeah, that's my reason…

And what do you think of the image?

Do you have any suggestions or if you like me to change Ren's apprearance? Or what would you like to see? Tell me, I'll try to make one^^

Anyway, I'd be updating in the next 2 weeks, hopefully…hehehe.

See you next time! ^^ and review if you want^^ I'd be happy to read themXDD

R&R


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Yey! I typed it in schedule! I hope you like this one too…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach…

Chapter 23

Yoruichi shunpo ahead, dodging the many hollows that were trying to catch her. She continued on as fast as she can feeling deep weight in her chest as she run fast. There's something amidst to this situation. Why would they send too many hollows at the same time? She understands the strategy of distraction…but, something doesn't feel right.

She can now see the building where Byakuya and Jino were but halted as she caught something out of the corner of her eyes. Their enemies don't have reiatsu signatures so it's important to be observant to your surroundings. Her cat part senses the other ones with Ichigo and Rukia. Why are they all there?

She narrowed her eyes and observed more. A realization dawned to her. What are they trying to achieve? She turned to the direction where Ichigo and Rukia were but stopped as she felt someone behind her. She turned to the figure and her eyes widen. "You?..."

OoOoOoO

"Why would you kill Ichigo?" Rukia glared to Aron.

"Ichigo Kusoraki must die. No further information." Aron said bluntly.

Ichigo looked to Noia and Joe. "So, what was that earlier?"

Noia frowned at Joe, "We have orders to kill you, but Joe here annoys me…can't work together with him."

"Heh~ same here…"

Amon answers Ichigo seriously, "They should be the ones who should kill you, but in case they fight again with each other, we are ordered to kill you instead.

"I want to fight the big guy…" Noia muttered along with Joe which in turn started to bicker again with each other.

Aron turns to Rukia, "you should have followed your friend and left a while ago…you will die along with our target."

Rukia frowned. Now that she knew what they're planning, she won't leave Ichigo behind.

Ichigo couldn't argue with Rukia now that they are really outnumbered. How can they fight them?

OoOoOoO

Jino turned to look at his son. "Ren, everything's going to be alright…Go to Renji for a while."

"Dad?"

"It's okay…" Jino tried to lift up Ren's spirit even if just for a bit. He put down the boy and stepped forward.

Ren approached Renji and clung to his sleeves. The older redhead holds his hand.

"We're not gonna give you to them…"

Ren nodded, a little nervous and stiff. You'll never know what will happen in a situation like this. He tried to think positive and trust his dad. He held on to Renji's hand tightly in case and try not to close his eyes and observe the enemy.

OoOoOoO

Jim sighed; He already knew Jino would refuse. I mean, the man is the boy's father! What was 'he' thinking, ordering them to negotiate to the father? What? As if Jino would really give his son to them. He sighs yet again. "I tried to negotiate,…" he mutters, "oh, well…be ready Jino~" he said as he prepared a fighting stance.

As soon as he said it, he disappeared only to reappear behind Jino. His hand had a ball of red kidou and was about to release it when the black-haired man saw through this and engaged a counterattack. The impact cost Byakuya and the others to jump to a nearby building. Renji landed safely with Ren on the roof. The older redhead didn't notice Cirrious behind him until it was too late. 'SHIT!' the redhead thought and holds Ren tightly. He jumped to the last minute when Byakuya released a lightning kidou towards Cirrious providing him with a distraction to back away in time.

Byakuya blocks Cirrious way and blasts a kidou in front of him. Cirrious would have been blasted if it weren't for his speed.

"Taicho!"

"Renji, hold on to Ren, protect him." Byakuya said before he blasts another kidou to Stan who was about to move. "You shouldn't underestimate me." The noble said deadly serious. "Stay where you are."

Stan smirked. This is the second time someone saw through him. Jino and this noble captain are really the same. His slouched figure changed to attentive. Cirrious notices how Stan's figure changed from being sleepy to not. This is interesting if Stan's not sleepy anymore.

The change didn't go unnoticed by Byakuya and Renji, as they prepared themselves.

OoOoOoO

"Not bad…you still have it, Jino." Jim complimented, "…but, I think you still haven't recovered your usual energy, ne~" he said.

Jino slightly panted. He's right. It takes a few months to recover his whole energy after making two portals at the same day. It's not easy. But he won't give up.

He takes a deep breath and stood straight. When he opened his eyes, he held a determined look. Jim stared in confusion; somehow, he feels something odd. The plan may be going smooth but if you underestimate Jino, you're a fool.

Jino had the title of having an effective strategy or plan before hand, especially if he knew something would come up soon. If he planned something before…what-

Jim's blood red eyes opened wide and looked to his side. A ray of red beam light was coming towards him at speed. He barely had the time to dodge said ray before another came at him again.

'Where is this coming from?' he thought as the third ray caught some of his cloak. He was about to turn again when he felt the familiar reiatsu of someone coming towards him. When he looked up, he barely had the time to dodge another ray when the reiatsu comes too close and he finds himself facing a very similar face. His blood red eyes stared at the light turquoise eyes in front of him. He smirked. "Well, what a coincidence, hi~"

OoOoOoO

Rukia jumped and dodged the blasts, Aron released and blocks Amon's punch with Sode no Shirayuki's ice. She swung her to the ground and freezes the path then slides through it before landing.

Ichigo on the other hand was having another hard time fighting the two in front of him. Apparently, they conclude that whoever gets the strawberry killed will be the one who'll fight the big guy they are talking about….which was Kenpachi all the time. 'Damn, Kenpachi! Where are you at times like this?' Sure, he likes to fight but having Kenpachi on your side is a big help! (Even though said guy wants to fight you too…but it would be a great help! REALLY!)

OoOoOoO

Kenpachi screeched and screamed as he killed the hollows on his path. Yachiru tugged at Yumichika's sleeves. They were on the sidelines watching their captain kills.

"I want to see Ren, Yumi-chan…"

Yumichika looked down. He can see that Yachiru is worried for the boy. They felt the other's reiatsu rippled and alerted, but they didn't know that they were actually fighting off the enemies and not the hollows. The violet-haired man looks up to where Ikkaku was. The guy was killing off hollows too.

"Ikkaku! Captain! Yachi-chan wanted to let you know that we would be going to where the others are!" he yelled out as high as he can to be heard amidst the many screaming hollows nearby.

Kenpachi stops, "HUH?" apparently, he couldn't much hear what Yumichika was telling. "WHAT?"

Yumichika sighs and instead of yelling again, he gestures Yachiru and pointed to where Byakuya and the others were.

Kenpachi grins, if Byakuya's reiatsu is rippled like that along with Ichigo, then the fight there must be more fun. (Oh, he was surely right!) The captain turns to Ikkaku. "Oi! Brat! Change scene, we go there!"

Ikkaku grins back, both of them having the same thoughts. "Nice~"

Yumichika turns back to Yachiru, "Let's go?"

Yachiru nodded. "How about mister?"

The violet-haired man turned to where Keigo was. "He should stay here, seems like the hollows don't attack people here…they're just here for us."

"Okay!" Yachiru nodded and followed Kenpachi and Ikkaku who flash-stepped ahead in excitement. The other hollows in the area followed too.

Keigo unhid from his hiding place and watch as they all go. "Am I safe now?"

"Asano-kun!"

Keigo turned to see Orihime, Chad and Uryuu on their way towards him. "Inoue-chan!"

It would be paradise if it's just Orihime on her way to him, or happiness that he would be safe with Chad and Uryuu…but…WHY ARE THE HOLLOWS WITH THEM?

As they are quickly approaching, he couldn't help but run along with them towards where he thought Kenpachi and the others had gone.

"Sorry, Asano-kun, they were too many and Ishida-san thought it would be great if we all get together."

'I'm thinking you shouldn't have included me…' Keigo thought, quite opposite to his face he's giving Inoue.

OoOoOoO

Rukia panted. She knew that Aron is not using his power yet. The big guy, she can finish off but the spiky-haired man is difficult to fight, especially if he's only there and not fighting seriously.

As she landed to the ground, she didn't notice that Aron was behind her until Ichigo yelled her name. She glanced behind her. 'How did he?'

Before Aron could make a move though, he caught a glimpse of red in the corner of his eye, and jumps back before he was hit. The ray caught his sleeves barely grazing his arm. 'Where did it come from?'

Ichigo sighed in relief, though; he was confused to where that beam came from. If he didn't know better, he would guessed that was Uryuu's arrow, but no…it's different.

"Look here strawberry!" Noia yelled swinging his axed towards Ichigo. The orange-haired teen dodged it barely before tripping Noia on his feet. Wow! I can't believe I can keep up with this! Thank you dad for giving me surprising attacks every time!

"Why you!"

Before he could take a step forward, the red beam from earlier flew and struck to the ground in front of him…like the arrow was telling him to stay like a dog.

Joe narrowed his eyes to the direction where the ray came from. He can tell that this person, whoever it is that is firing these arrows is very far from them. He contemplated going after him but decided not to since if he would go, he would be shot before he takes a step, like what he just saw Aron and Noia had experienced. And then he senses something changing in the air. He sniffs and grins.

"Noia! I think the fun is starting."

Noia's first reaction was confusion in his features but then he senses something big coming. "Oh, yeah"

They both have the same excitement for some people who fight with each other and can't work together. Their fun was gone though…when they saw a light towards the sky.

"Damn" they both muttered and sighed as Aron and Amon noticed it too.

Ichigo and Rukia felt Kenpachi's reiatsu along with his team on their way. The orange haired teen felt a familiar reiatsu too…'no, it can't be? I saw him died…what's going on?' he thought turning to Rukia who seems to be having the same questions. They saw how the enemy fled away for some reason and followed to the direction the others were.

OoOoOoO

"I really thought you were an enemy hiding, Aki." Yoruichi said to the figure in front of her standing near the edge of the building. The figure's hood is down. He had black hair tied into a low ponytail. He had his glasses down and hanging on his neck. Beneath his hood, you can see that he was wearing a red scarf wrapped on his neck. The man had a large red winged bow held by his hands. His hand gloves hold another arrow which appeared after pulling an invisible red string. The string straightens and glowed red, as he targets another far target.

"I didn't think that I would be coming here in time, Yoruichi-sama. Taicho said it's important that I should come here."

"Taicho?"

"Yes, Hitsugaya-taicho received a message from the head-captain."

"Ho…we could very much need someone like you here." Yoruichi glanced back, "they sent you to clean up this mess by yourself?" she asked.

"No, they don't…I'm just here to slow them down for the others to dispatch the hollows easily. I can shoot and slow down many of them but not kill at the same time."

"I see…" Yoruichi nodded, feeling some familiar reaitsus on their way, and looks like the enemy's plan is being backfired. "Good to see you again, though, Aki…and by the way, stop with the honorifics."

Aki chuckles, "Yes ma'm"

OoOoOoO

Jim narrowed his eyes even though he's smiling. You can tell that he did not expect this outcome. It seems like Jino had prepared this ahead, and with a little bonus in this case. He didn't expect a man would be coming along with the fight.

"Where are you looking?" Gin asked to the other.

"Well…first, never thought you would be alive…from what I know, you were killed." Jim answered back.

"I don't know what and where you know this information…but I do know something in this situation."

"Oh, really?" Jim chuckled as his sword and Gin's clashed yet again.

Renji might be dreaming…How come Gin's here? What's going on? As if to answer his question, Gin answers, "Ask your Captain."

The redhead looked to Byakuya and, "Later." The 6th captain said while having a fight with Stan.

"Ok"

"This plan seems to be not working anymore…" Jim muttered as he backs away from an upcoming slash from Gin. 'And it seems that the distraction is not working anymore…' he thought as he felt the other shinigamis on their way. "Well! Time to go, I guess."

He said and released a small amount of kidou and blasts it to the sky, alerting his group. All at once, his companions to the mission arrived to his side with some had a questioned look on their faces.

"I'll tell you lot later…"

Noia and Joe sighed, "And the big man was coming…." Upset that they haven't even fought a strong enemy.

Aron and Amon understood the order perfectly without question.

"And I was beginning to enjoy a fight." Stan muttered.

"What reason should we tell the master?" Cirrious asked.

"Just tell him, Jino's so called perfect and effective strategy beat and got the best of him. He'll understand. Besides, we have the time, no rush. And we'll tell 'im we got some interesting information along the way" he waves off.

He then turned back to Jino. "Just so you know, we'll be coming back…or maybe…not…but we'll meet again soon~ and…" he turned to his other counterpart who seem to be as much as alive as opposite to what they all know. "You…my other part…will die, in time where we meet again. Bye~" He lifts his right hand up. A portal opened like the ones Jino used to get to other dimensions.

Jino's eyes widen. How can he do that? He's not part of the clan!

Jim noticed Jino's reaction and snickers, "You'll know soon…" He said before the portal closed.

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **A little lame ending of a chapter I know and Gin is alive…I wanted him to be alive…and another OC comes…well he's my Oc I hope you like it though…I'm having a major lack of imagination now…the characters introduced have their own purpose. I hope the story isn't as lame as I thought. I suck at writing fighting scenes as you have read…I know…huhu… anyway,

Thank you for reading!

See you next time^^,

R&R


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Whew…this took long…anyway, I made sure that if I can't update fast, I'll try to write a longer chapter…hehe… hope it's alright. Last chapter was a bit confusing, and I apologize. anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Bleach, if I do, the Vandeireich will be soooo doomed :D, but no, I don't own it…

Chapter 24

Ichigo and Rukia met up with the others. The two had been confused to why their enemy had fled away. Kenpachi and Ikkaku had gone on rampage, disappointed about the whole ordeal. Ikkaku sulks in the corner while the 11th division captain initialized a fight with Ichigo since the enemy is not around. Ichigo yelled something like 'WHY NOW?' as he fled behind Rukia. Kenpachi stopped right then and turned away cursing.

"Coward…" Rukia muttered behind her. Ichigo twitched at the retort but ignored it.

They are all gathered at the top of a building. Everyone had some questions to what is really happening except to the fact that the enemy was there for Ren. After checking if everyone is fine, Renji asked the question everyone has been thinking for quite a while.

"So, what happened? Is there some kind of back up or something? And…" Renji trailed off and looked to a former captain of the 3rd division who was smiling like Jim but with a positive aura around him. Huh, funny, he didn't look that much a creep now.

"Quite correct…" Byakuya trailed off as he sensed a certain familiar reiatsu. He looked to the direction where he felt it and everyone did the same. They saw Yoruichi and another man with red scarf and white gloves covering his hand except two fingers. And as you look at him, he reminds you of a certain quincy with the same eyeglasses and posture except he's in a shinigami uniform. Uryuu Ishida twitched, feeling like he's been on everyone's thoughts as they looked at the newcomer. He fixed his glasses and stared at the shinigami. The shinigami looked at everyone and smiled, somehow he knew why they are all staring at him.

"Uh, who are you?"

"Oh, I apologize. I haven't introduced myself." The shinigami composed himself. He turned to Byakuya and bowed. "Captain Kuchiki, sir, Aki Sora, 5th seat of the 10th division, at your service. Hitsugaya-taicho sent me and Rangiku-san to accompany you all and send reports to sereitei. We will act as messengers to the captain."

"Uh, hate to interrupt you, but, those lights we saw…is that your doings?" Ichigo asks.

Aki smiled and nodded.

"Wow, how did you do that? We didn't even felt your reiatsu near?"

"You said Rangiku-san is also here, but where is she?" Inoue asked, looking around.

Before Aki could answer, a flash of orange hair flew and by the time they caught up, they saw Gin on the floor with the woman in question.

"YOU! STUPID….IDIOT…"

They all saw Rangiku hugging Gin tightly. "I saw you died…and now I see you alive… Captain just told me there's a surprise…then, then…" she sniffs and cried. The man seems to be alright at first because he smiled at her, but he began to look pale… and fainted but the woman seems to not notice that she's suffocating him.

"Rangiku-san, he fainted…" Inoue nervously said.

"Wha? Gin! Wake Up!"

"For your first question, I was in a very far building. My Zanpaktou can shoot arrows in a very far place. And… for the other question, Rangiku-san was at Urahara's shop a while ago when we arrived and we were told that you were all here." Aki answered to the others.

Byakuya sighed, ignoring the commotion, and it doesn't help that Yoruichi seems to be having fun watching all of it. The noble turned to Jino, who was still looking to where the enemy had opened a portal. 'It doesn't make sense. How come the enemy could use that ability when only his clan could do?' Jino thought deeply, trying to come up with an answer until Byakuya tapped his shoulder.

"We should discuss everything at Urahara's to clear some information."

Jino nodded.

OoOoOoO

"Ren-chan, are you alright?" Yachiru asked worriedly. When they arrived, she noticed how tensed Ren was. She was worried about the way the boy seems to be in a daze and in deep thought.

"Huh? Sorry, Yachi-chan, I'm fine" Ren tried to smile to assure her but failing. He can't help feeling this is his entire fault. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Yachiru didn't believe the boy's answer. She can tell that Ren is feeling down. 'How could I make him feel better?' she thought. She looks around. 'I'll try to ask'

Ken-chan seems to be in a bad mood, trying to play with the strawberry; Yumi-chan is busy with bald-head; Rukia-chan is caught between strawberry and Ken-chan; Pineapple head and kitty-cat hair talking to glassy guy with the nerdy-glass; Ran-chan with Creepy-chan; Byaku and Ren's dad looks busy…

'Hmmmm…seems like no one is free to ask…' Yachiru looks around more and stops. 'Maybe it would make him feel better?'she thought as she looked to where Ran-chan is.

"Ren-chan!"

"Hm? What is it?" Ren looked up, confused, but then he felt himself being pulled. He blushed. Is…Yachi-chan hugging him?

"Ren-chan, don't worry everything will be alright!" She exclaims happily as she pats his back.

'Hearing that phrase again is really calming…' Ren thought, as he smiled and accepts the hug.

"Thank you, Yachiru-chan"

OoOoOoO

Jim walks to a dimly lit hallway. He stops in front of a large door and opened it. He steps inside a room with very large windows, with no light except for the moonlight. No one is there except for one. A large throne is situated in the far center of the room where a man is seated. His face is hidden in the dark.

Jim bowed his head to the man sitting on the throne and looked up. He could see that the man was expecting something interesting or better yet, some explanation to answer why they came empty handed.

There's an odd silence before the man speaks,

"Jim…care to tell, what happened out there?" The man asked, in a monotone and expressionless voice.

'Whoa, I haven't heard that voice for a long time…' Jim thought, 'Looks like he's in a bad mood, alright…'

He searched for an explanation, and a good one at that. Funny, how he told Cirrious and the others that he can handle it. 'I think my reason is not enough…what am I going to tell him again?'

"I'm waiting, Jim…It better be good." The man's voice goes down a little deep in warning.

'Oops…'

"Ok, so…we got there," Jim started, "following your plan which was okay, and all…" he waved his hand to emphasize. "Until Jino and his son was there, with a few companions, including the target, Ichigo Kurosaki. Everything was going according to your plan." He observes the man's reaction, and continued.

"Well, everything was so good until.." Jim sighed, "You of all people should know Jino's mind."

The man on the throne sighed, "I know Jino's mind, but surely it should have been successful."

"Well, you forgot the part where Jino's counterpart had the same 'Brain-genius' as he has. And, someone unexpected came and turned the situation upside down."

"He's counterpart? And who's that someone?"

"Yep, and my counterpart who should've been dead for all we know is very much alive…you know, I have some information that might interest you."

"Oh, and what is that?"

Jim grins, now the man seems interested.

"Well, I saw a very familiar red-head who was with them. And, might I tell you, He looks very familiar."

"He?"

"Well, yes.."

The man stands, wearing a grin much like Jim's. "That is interesting indeed."

He stepped down the throne and walks to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Let's go visit someone before we get to business."

OoOoOoO

Jim and the man walks to a place secluded by a maze underground, only the 2 knew. The path leads to a prison located at the very end of the hall. The room was dark and only lighted by a small window at the very top of the room. Anyone could tell that there's someone inside the prison. A dark figure was sitting at the corner of the room.

"Why are you here again?" The figure said.

"Awe, don't be harsh. We're just here to say hi and talk to you since no one is here for a while and maybe you're feeling lonely, you know?" Jim answered.

"Well, I don't need company, especially, you two. Now go away…"

"That is not gonna happen now, won't it? Well, I don't want to stay for long coz' I have something to do. I won't beat around the bush, we're here to let you know how we are progressing."

The figure scoffs, "like your plan is going to succeed? I doubt that."

The man ignored the retort and continued, "Jim succeeds in finding them, and it is not long when we get our hands on the boy and continue the plan. You did very good before but sadly, it doesn't help them much, especially now…"

When he didn't heard a retort to that, he continues again, "And we found something interesting that might help us."

"Zen, too much information is very dangerous you know?" Jim reminds him.

"It's quite alright, Jim. It's not like this person could come out of here." Zen turned back to the figure, "Soon, someone will join you in this prison."

"Bastard…" the figure muttered

"Quite not, my dear… I'm just wicked." Zen said as they walk away.

Jim sighs, "Your face before is much better for that expression, you know? So why change?"

"I have to change my appearance, Jim...you know that."

"I know, but it really doesn't fit."

"Don't worry about it, soon I'll change back after everything is finished, and next time, try to succeed in your missions. I know we have a lot of time but, we need to assure our main catalyst is here."

"Alright, alright…just pointing it out, and fine, I will. Just make your plan better this time. I had a hard time too you know?"

"Don't worry, this time, you will succeed…because I will be there too."

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **I'm sorry, I will be out for long again, just to remind you, and thank you for being patient with me, hehe^^ thank you for reading!

R&R


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'm so sorry! This update took so long. . I really felt bad about not updating. I had a hard time trying to upload a new chapter last month. You know there had been a calamity that flooded the city, I'm not exaggerating or anything, I'm telling the truth and, that's not the real reason this really took long. You see, when we put our things on the second floor (because the ground was flooded) my draft notebook for the chapters of my fic was put there too. And then when the whole thing was back to normal, I couldn't find the notebook! And it has three chapters! And I couldn't remember some of the details I wrote in it. Huhu… Anyway, I apologize if this chapter makes no sense or short for the matter. I am so busy with the projects and all…yep, Life…**

**Thank you for understanding and thank you for reading and reviewing the story! I really appreciate it! xD I'll try to update again but I can't promise how long it will be again. This month and the next will be a very very very Busy month. . Loads of work and all…sometimes I can't relax so I'm reading fics on my mobile.^^,**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach…

Chapter 25:

There is an awkward silence inside the shop. Not a word was uttered or spoken when they all came back. Urahara just stared and motioned them to come in like he knew this would happen. Like he knew Gin was alive and well. How did he live? Everyone's questioning it…well not everyone, I guess. Judging by the faces of Yoruichi, Jino, and Byakuya or Kenpachi. The shopkeeper took everyone in the living room and motioned for Byakuya, Yoruichi, Aki and Gin to come with him. Wonder why he didn't call for Kenpachi…or he motioned for him too but as soon as they're in the living room, Kenpachi just lounge on the floor. So now the ones left in the room waited. Eventually, Uryuu and Chad went to go home and told them to call if they are needed. Inoue stayed behind when Rangiku said her to stay a bit longer. It was night time and a girl shouldn't wonder around during night time.

"I can't believe I'm not in there. Why is Aki in there?" Rangiku groaned.

"You're not the only one who wants to go in there." Renji said as a matter of fact.

They all sighed feeling left out.

"And captain's not in there too." They heard Yumichika said after hearing their conversation.

"I don't have time listening to other's life story." Kenpachi cut in suddenly.

'I thought he was asleep' Everyone thought.

OoOoOoO

Gin stared at the people who were also staring at him. He felt like being interrogated by cops in a secluded room. Not like he didn't do any crime in his life or something…well, he did murder some people, lie to some people, and betrayed some people…and by some people, I mean the whole seretei and all. Yep, that's some people.

He was sitting across the table with Urahara on the other end; Byakuya and Jino are opposite to each other beside the shopkeeper, while Aki and Yoruichi were beside the other two. Aki beside Jino while Yoruichi beside the Noble.

They are all staring at him like they didn't know he's alive.

"Okay, you guys should really understand why I did that and why I didn't follow as you have planned out or asked of me." He started while looking at Jino in particular. "And stop starin' like you didn't know it." Gin finished breaking the silence inside the room.

Urahara opened his fan and covered his lower face. "Well, I see that coming…"

Yoruichi crossed her arms. "Still, now the enemy knows you're alive. We can't let everyone behind anymore, they saw you there."

"I thought the 5th seater's arrow is my cue."

"Now the enemy knows you're alive, and judging by Jim's last words before they left, he'll hunt you down."

"Compared to last time, you and he became stronger because of your shared energy with your other counterparts who were murdered as he had stated. I'm just wondering how he could go to the other dimension like the people of my clan can." Jino said.

"I'll see to it somehow." Kisuke offered.

They all nodded.

"So…we're going to tell the other's?"

"Yes, I believe so." Byakuya answered.

"If you'll excuse me, I will go to Seretei to update the head captain." Aki said before standing up.

"That's it? I thought this conversation would take long." Gin wondered.

"That's for later."

OoOoOoO

Ren tugged on Renji's sleeve. The older redhead looked down.

"Renji-san, we're going to play hide and seek, wanna come?" The boy asked.

"Uh, hehe…maybe later, Ren." Renji said sheepishly as he pats the boy's head.

"Ok" Ren smiled and took off. When the young redhead was gone, he turned back to his friends. They are all staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

Renji cleared his throat, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Renji…" Rangiku called earning the redhead's attention, "I can't help thinking…that boy, Ren right? He really looks just like you! Of course, if we didn't know his father, I, for one, would think he's yours. I mean, I know he isn't but, well, it's just too cute to see if he really is your son, it would make sense."

"Yeah, right, like I haven't thought of tha- wait! Why would you think that?! I thought, for one, you'd think he's my counterpart or something!"

"Well, I'm just saying-"

"No! I don't!"

"Well, I was just wondering why he would really look much like you, not that I'm saying he doesn't look like his father or something…maybe he has some connection to you. If that is, I'll believe it."

Rangiku's right. When I first saw Ren in my head, I thought he's me or something like that. And before…that memory from his mother, who very much looked like a little me, err, well, like me in a female version or so I thought…maybe…

Renji shook his head, 'or she's my sister or something? I must be related to her at least. Maybe that's why Jino-san wouldn't answer me then because it would make me sad? Is she really a family then? I've been an orphan since and if I know I have a relative, I'd be happy to meet them. Is it really? I have to know…' he thought and nodded to himself then stood up, determined to make Jino spill the truth, if it is the truth, there's nothing to lose right? "Right…"

Rukia tried not to choke when Rangiku told his friend what she thought about Ren and Renji being relative. The look the redhead wore told her that he thought about something. He's really oblivious to some things and you have to beat it so many times in his head to make him remember or know. She looked at Ichigo who was thinking the same thing. They both nodded and also stood when the redhead stood.

Before Renji could turn and go to the room the others were in, he felt himself being dragged by his arms. With a confused face, he glanced side to side to see that Rukia and Ichigo was dragging him away.

"W-What?! Where are we going?"

"Outside." Ichigo answered.

"Outside? Is'nt it night time?"

"We got to talk."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"right…"

OoOoOoO

When Byakuya and the others went out the room, he caught sight of the redhead being dragged away by his sister and Ichigo as they turned the corner and went outside. 'They shouldn't go outside yet.' He thought as he looked down at the 10th division lieutenant and the orange haired girl.

He raised an eyebrow and asked them where the trio were going.

Rangiku shrugged and told him Ichigo and Rukia dragged the redhead away with them to talk about something important.

"Wonder what they would be talking about that it's important not to let anybody in here to hear." Jino cut in thinking the same thing as he was thinking.

"Where's Ren?" Jino asked Inoue.

"They said they'll play hide and seek, they didn't say where."

Jino nodded and thanked her, "As long as they don't go outside…"

OoOoOoO

"Are you sure it's really okay to go out here now?" Ren asked.

"No, not sure…but we're just going for a little while here and come back safely. Besides, it's not that far and we'll be going back if anything." Jinta answered.

"I don't think it's the time to go outside, Jinta." Ururu nervously said, "Tessai would scold us both for being outside after that many hollows and…" she keeps on glancing at Ren and Yachiru beside her. "Yachi's captain and Ren's father…"

"Hmm..ok, I know." Jinta nodded, "but, just for a while then we go back."

"Ok."

"Then let's go!"

OoOoOoO

Renji glared at his two friends who dragged him all the way outside to a coffee shop not far from Urahara's. Ichigo had suggested they talk to a place few people go to.

"So…what do you want to talk about?"

"We wanted to tell you about what we thought about Ren too. Since it's been in our minds."

Renji raised an eyebrow, "and? What did you thought about?"

Rukia nodded and took a sip of her coffee. She put down the cup and picked a spoon, then added 2 cubes of sugar in it.

Ichigo looked at the woman while she added a few more after that two cubes, with a few more…then another, and another…and ano-

"Whoah Whoah Whoah! Oi!" Ichigo yelled as he stopped her from adding more sugars. He earned a few looks and glares from the people in the shop and apologized. "Stop adding more sugar into it!" he half yelled to the other.

"Why?"

"Because!" Ichigo sighed. This conversation is familiar. "Just…don't add more into it." He said as he exhaled and pinched his nose. When he's calm again, he turned to his redhead friend to see him doing the same thing Rukia was doing earlier…

"Oi!" Ichigo stops the redhead's hand before he added another cube to his cup of coffee.

"What?"

"Didn't you just heard what I said?"

"It's not like we're going to be sick or something." Rukia crossed her arms.

"Yeah, what she said." Renji agreed.

Ichigo facepalm and banged his head on the table earning another glare from the people inside the shop but he couldn't care less when you have two idiot friend with you.

"Just tell me if you're done telling him what you thought about Rukia." He grumbled with his head down and on the table.

The two ignored the orange-haired teen and continued to add sugar then talk.

"So, what was it?"

"I don't want to beat around the bush, so I'll say it bluntly."

"I'm listening."

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **Aaand that's that, another chapter next time! X3 sorry for the long take and-

Whoah! *dodging a book barely* sorry! *hides around a corner*

Thank you for reading! xD

R&R


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N:** This really took soooo long… I'm so sorry .…anyway here's the next chapter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach

Chapter 26:

"I'm listening"

"Ok, it's just an assumption. We're not sure about it yet. I think that Ren's mother is your counterpart. It can also be that he's mother is a related family or something. Because let's just say that it's quite obvious that the kid is pretty much looked, and I tell, YOU really LOOKED like him. Of course, he had his father's features but he resembles you so much Renji."

"O…kay?" Renji slowly replied. Rukia's assumption made him thought of someone in particular. After hearing this, he was in deep thought that he didn't hear his name being called by his friend. Even though it's just an assumption, he can't help thinking how it all fits. The more he thinks about a certain redhead, the more he thought it made sense.

After hearing Rukia, the first thought that came to his mind was the red-haired woman that he saw in his dream or rather, in Ren's memories a few months ago when the kid was still inside him. Ren's mother, for all he knows, the one who could pass as his sister or his twin to be exact since she pretty much looked like him but in a feminine way.

'Could someone have a counterpart of an opposite gender? Come to think of it, Jino didn't say that it wouldn't be possible. He said all of us had theirs, but he didn't say it couldn't be an opposite gender. But…'

He remembered how the boy's eyes seem to be happy when he's around. How the boy seems to want to get close to him and how the boy easily calmed down when he embraced him from his nightmare; or when he trust his words when he said that everything will be alright.

'Am I really?...'

"Renji?"

'It could be…?'

"Renji?"

'Should I ask?'

"Renji?"

'Maybe I should…there's nothing wrong with asking, right?'

"RENJI!"

"Huh?!"

Renji blinked. Rukia was waving her hand in front of his face.

"I keep on calling you but you seem to be in deep thought."

"I…huh?"

Rukia sighed. "Look, it's just an assumption, don't think about it much."

Renji looked down at the cup on the table. "Well, I can't help it."

Rukia and Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "It might be true since I saw…"

The redhead stopped mid-sentence when he's about to tell his friends about what he saw that night, but when he looked up, it's too late. He gulps when he saw Rukia's eyes glint.

"Renji…What do you know? You aren't telling us something…"

"Uh…I uh…It's nothing…"

Rukia leaned forward and was about to ask about it when Ichigo's phone rings.

'Save by the phone! Thank goodness!'

Ichigo put his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller's ID. It was Keigo calling, but why would Keigo calls at night? They don't have any assignments.

He puts the phone on his ear, "Hello?"

Rukia and Renji looked at the frowning strawberry until he hangs up.

"Why did Keigo called you?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo was looking at his phone with a frown. "It's not Keigo, but the person who called said he found his phone on a bench at the station. He said he wanted to give it back and give it to the police for lost and found but he can't. So he called me since my number was there and asks to pick it up."

"Huh? He can't go to the police? He must be a wanted thief."

"Maybe, but I'll check it out."

"I'm coming with you."

"I can handle it."

But Rukia still followed and told Renji that the conversation isn't finish and will be talked about when they're back at the shop.

"Wonder why Keigo loss his phone though. He's not the person that easily loses his phone." Ichigo mumbled.

OoOoOoO

"My PHONE is missing!" Keigo stated aloud while searching his pocket everywhere.

"Maybe you lost it." Mizuiro said without looking to the frantic teen while typing a message on his phone.

"But!"

"Maybe a thief stole it."

"But we didn't bump into someone since…- Hey! Wait for me!"

"Just go buy another one."

Keigo sighed, "Ok…"

OoOoOoO

"Jinta..."

"What?!" Jinta asked when Ururu tugged his shirt.

"Isn't that Renji-san, Rukia-san and Ichigo-san in the coffee shop over there?" She pointed to the shop not far from where they were.

Jinta and Ren looked to where she had pointed and gulped. The fact that they shouldn't be out there made them feel like they are doomed if the three people at the shop sees them. Especially if one big man knows about it later, 'Oh, I'm so doomed!' he thought as he holds his head and thought about what would happen.

They were just thinking of going back without being noticed when a shadow towered over them.

OoOoOoO

Renji was about to go back to the shop when he noticed some kids behind a bush. It still night but he could see the bright colors of their hairs hiding in the bush. He walks towards it and crossed his arms.

"What are you four doing out here? You said you'll be playing at the basement." He asked them and turns to the redhead boy.

Jinta looks like he's panicking about something while Ururu looks at him with a worried look. Yachiru was poking the frantic boy while Ren was scratching his head sheepishly.

"We…uhm…sorry." The boy looked down and told him it's his fault.

"It's not Ren's fault, it's his fault!" Yachiru pointed to Jinta who was mumbling about cleaning and punishment.

As amusing as it is to see the boy in frantic, he sighed heavily and shook his head, but the frown on his face was still there. They shouldn't even be out here especially Ren, as Jino-san and Byakuya had instructed. He sighed yet again.

"C'mon, let's go back."

"W-WAIT! Don't tell Tessai, ppppleeeeaaase!"

Even though it is an opportunity for a payback, Renji nodded.

"MOOCHER!" Jinta hugs him happily.

"But it still doesn't mean that we're still out for a punishment."

They all turned back to the direction of the shop and walked away.

OoOoOoO

At the station, Ichigo frowns down at the phone sitting alone on the bench at the station. He picks it up and put the phone to his pocket.

"We should head back."

"This is strange."

"I know. I feel like something's wrong here."

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo's eyes widened when he heards Rukia shouted his name. Before he knew it, he was blasted to a wall nearby. Rukia on the other hand was struck on the back of her head and lost consciousness.

Ichigo stands up and shook his head. He saw Rukia down on the ground unconscious and looks around. There's no sign of an attacker nor does he feel any reiatsu nearby. He was about to go to Rukia to see if she's alright when he found himself he couldn't. He put his hand in front of him and find himself trapped in some kind of force field. He saw Rukia waking up and his eyes widened to who he saw.

Rukia shook her head and looked to where Ichigo was supposed to be after the blast.

"Rukia, are you alright?"

She heard Ichigo's voice beside her and saw the teen with his hand holding his head.

"ME? You should be asking yourself that! You took that blast and was thrown at the wall! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine." Ichigo answered like he's not been hurt. He was in his body and that blast should have hurt him. He's human right? Rukia thought.

"Ichigo?" Something about Ichigo wasn't right but his reiatsu assured her that he's the orange-haired teen.

"Let's go back. We have to tell the others what happened out here."

"O…kay"

The teen helped her stand up and both walked away. Rukia glanced back feeling like she's missing something.

OoOoOoO

"RUKIA! I'm HERE!" Ichigo pounded hard again and again to the invisible wall in front of him. "DAMN IT!" Ichigo brings out his substitute badge and tried to come out of his body but it doesn't work. "What the- arrrgh, RUKIA!"

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **Until next time again xD


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: **I'm SO SORRY for the DELAY! If anyone was still reading this…..please forgive me! *kneels and bows*…I'm awful, really! I don't have reasons to not write…it's just….well I couldn't think of any words and my inspiration to write has decreased, I admit….(;; =n=) I'm so sorry…here's the next chapter!

Chapter 27:

Renji stared at the back door of the shop. Jinta and Ururu were behind his back while Ren and Yachiru were behind the two. They all stared at the unmoving door for several minutes before Renji coughs,

"So….going in?" he asked

Ren nodded and gulped. He hoped his dad wouldn't be mad at him for going out without permission….and in night time at that.

Renji opened the door to the shop and came face to face with a very handsome man….uh…his Taicho….and by the look he was receiving, there will be questions…

"Abarai…"

"Uh…hiya, Taicho! What's….up?" he hesitantly greets. 'Oh Shit!' Renji thought as another Byakuya look-alike showed itself sporting a very same look but it was towards Ren's direction.

'Good, 'coz two Taicho-face is not so good!...though, that's kinda nice…*shakes head* Focus!'

As soon as Jino emerge, Ren hid behind him. "Dad…" the boy said hesitantly while his father sighed..

"Uh…I can explain?" Renji said unsurely…

Byakuya sighed, "Explain later….," he looks around, "…where's Rukia and Kurosaki?" the noble asked.

"Someone called Ichigo. Said he found his friend's cellphone and wanted to give it back to him at the station…Rukia went with him." The redhead answered.

"hm…I see…"

"Nii-sama! Renji!"

Both male turned to the voice. Ichigo was holding Rukia who was slightly unable to walk properly. The orange-haired teen's clothes were a mess and both were sporting a few bruises and cuts.

"What happened to you two?!"

"Something happened. I was knocked out by a sudden blast while Rukia was knocked out by someone." Ichigo answered.

"We didn't see the attacker or anything…." Rukia continued and glanced at Ichigo before looking down at the ground…

Renji wondered and noticed how Rukia seemed unsure of something. It's a…doubtful look… like she wasn't sure of something….He might have to ask her that later.

"Let's all get inside. I'll call Inoue Orihime to tender both your wounds…"

They all went inside the shop. Ichigo called his family telling them that he will be gone for a few days at a friend's house and will not go home until then.

OoOoOoO

"Good thing it's not that much of an injury, Rukia-san." Inoue said after she finished tending her wounds. She noticed how Rukia seems to be in deep thought…"Rukia-san? Are you all right?" she asked worriedly…

Rukia sighed and shook her head, "Nothing…it's just….I feel like I'm missing something….like something's wrong but I don't…I can't point it out…Ichigo seems to be fine but…he seems…feels off. I don't know…he feels like Ichigo but he doesn't feel like Ichigo either…Like…he's Ichigo and he's not…" she shakes her head, "It doesn't feel right."

Inoue cast Rukia a worried look, "Maybe….it's just an aftershock, Rukia-san..You should rest"

She noticed how her words aren't helping…and thinks, "Tell you what, if the feeling doesn't go away tomorrow, we could take a look at it!" The orange-haired female said with a smile hoping it would ease Rukia's doubt.

"Maybe….maybe you're right…Thanks Inoue-san" Rukia said smiling back.

OoOoOoOoO

"DAMN DAMN DAMN!" Ichigo cursed as he pounded hard to the force field. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! WHOEVER YOU ARE!" He growled at no one on the other side. He couldn't even used his badge to come out of his body or do something. The badge isn't working. He tried to used it again and again, but it still doesn't work.

He slumped to the ground thinking of anything to get out of this thing. He checked his pocket and thought of an idea. His Phone!

He checked the battery and thanked god it had energy left on it. He decided to call the shop's number first since it would be the very first place they would go after that attack. He dialed the Shop's number hoping for the best that someone answers it.

*ring ring ring* the phone rang a few times before someone answered it…

"YES!" Ichigo shouted.

"_Hello?_" A familiar voice spoke…in fact VERY familiar indeed.

Ichigo felt dread when he heard his own voice on the other side of the line.

"Y-you!"

"_Yes?_"

"Who the hell are YOU!"

"_I'm sorry, you've got the wrong number…_"

"HEY! WAIT-!"

-tooooot-

OoOoOoOoO

Renji stumbles upon Ichigo answering a phone call….

"Who's that?"

"I don't know…" _Ichigo _shrugs and placed the phone down, "It doesn't say anything…"

"Weird guy?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, I think…"

The redhead raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged thinking it is nothing then.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Uh…nothing…." Renji shook his head. For some reason he didn't want to ask about it.

"Ok, I'll be going to bed then, call me if anything."  
Ok, Night."

When the teen was gone, Renji was left along in the living room thinking about earlier. He wondered what Rukia's doubtful look at Ichigo means…he told himself he will ask Rukia for it tomorrow then yawns.

He was about to go to sleep when he remembered something that slipped his mind.

'The Box!'

He searched his pockets but nothing was there. Then he remembered the earlier events were. He remembered putting it inside his uniform's sleeves before the hollows attack. 'Damn…'

"Renji-san?"

Renji whipped his head behind him to see Ren holding the box in front of him.

"Kid!"

"Really, Renji-san….If I hadn't known about it, you'll be searching nowhere for it…here." He gave the box to him.

Renji sighed in relief, "Phew~ Kid, thanks! And uh, how did it got to you?"

"I picked it up on the ground where it fell when you dodged and avoid the attack earlier."

Renji sighs, "thanks…" he ruffles the boy's hair and smiled.

"Soo…..when are you going to give the box?" Ren asked.

"What box…."

Both RedHeads froze. They turned to see Byakuya standing behind them with his normal façade. The Noble was wearing a sleeping yukata looking at them from the boy to the redhead to vice versa.

"Uh…N-nothing, Taicho!" Renji quickly said and takes the boy's hand with him, "we were just thinking about…something….uh…" Renji roams his mind for a reason, "Ren's giftbox! Right?!" he looked at the boy nudging him. "right?!"

"What?! It's no-" Ren couldn't even finish his sentence when Renji covers his mouth. He pouted behind the redhead's hand. 'Unfair'

"Goodnight, Taicho!" he hastily said and pulled the boy with him to the borrowed sleeping spare room.

Byakuya watched as he took the boy with him and went to the sleeping room…

"….."

The noble glanced down at the box he was currently holding. He had thought that the box they were talking about was the box he was holding. He thought Renji or him had known of his confession all along…but he was mistaken…'good' he thought as he placed the box inside his pocket instead.

"Seems this is not the time…" he said to himself.

He was about to go the other way to his own borrowed sleeping room when he heard the phone rings. He contemplated if he should answer the call. It maybe a customer of the shopkeeper but it is rude to not answer a phone…

"…."

"Hello?"

Byakuya glanced at the phone. The voice was all too familiar. It sounded very clear that it's Ichigo…but….the teen was here at the shop so how come? He wondered and listened further.

"Oh, thank goodness! Whoever you are! Thank you for answering this call!"

"…"

"Listen, I-"

The line was suddenly cut off…

The noble looked at the phone's dial…A hand had pushed the phone's cancel button. When he looked up, it was Ichigo who cancelled the call. He narrowed his eyes at him.

"Relax, Taicho…I answered the phone earlier and I don't want that stranger to disturb you. That caller called earlier, he was trying to pick someone to fool." He smiled.

"I see…." Byakuya said and placed the phone back to it's holder, "Very well then, good night, Kurosaki…" he said and goes to the spare room, in a while glancing back to the smiling Ichigo and nodded….

OoOoOoO

"DAMN IT! FUCK!" Ichigo cursed. He looked back at the phone's screen to see that the call was cut off and that his phone's battery is almost gone. He cursed again.

"How will I get out of this now?!"

He yelled.

'This is bad….from what's going on, I would guess that imposter, whoever he was, is after Ren too….and no one even knows that shit….'

He closed his eyes and tries to calm down…yes, calm down…until he heard his phone rings. He has to answer it fast to save his battery from running out. He checked the caller's ID, an unknown caller was posted on the screen, he contemplated answering it but what gives?, Wouldn't hurt to try...and maybe he could get something out of it…hopefully for the better not for worse..

"Hello?"

...

Ichigo's eyes widen...

OoOoOoO

Thank You for Reading!


End file.
